Mommy
by TMNTLittleTomboy
Summary: Leo watches a news report about kids growing missing in New York.When he goes out to get fresh air,three kids come after him,telling him "Mommy wants you." Who is "Mommy"? Why does she want him? Is she the reason why kids are missing in N.Y.? Bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

"_Danny Colbert, age ten, went missing last night at 10:00pm. Police are baffled that this child is the 35__th__ child to go missing in New York. For 5 months, children has gone missing one by one. They're probably kidnapped or ran away. Parents have grown more worr-"_

Leo flipped the channel, rubbing his temples as his brown eyes set on another news channel. He sighs heavily, listening to the news reporter talk about a 5 year old girl going missing then he changed the channel again.

"Leo?" The blue masked Turtle slowly looks over his shoulder. Raph stood there, arms crossed, and his amber eyes filled with concern. "Are you okay? You've been watching the news all day."

"For 5 months, children has gone missing all over New York." Leo said softly "The cops think they've ran away or getting kidnapped but…they're "baffled" about the situation."

"Leo, kids runs away or get kidnapped all the time."

"I know…but…I feel like we need to do something about it." Raph walks over to his big brother, sits on the couch with him, and rest his hand on Leo's shoulder.

"If we ran into one of those missing kids, we can take them to the cops." The dark green Turtle stands up and heads for the dojo.

"_Leonardo…."_ Leo quickly blinks and ran after his brother, who was attacking his punching bag.

"Raph, you want to train?"

"Sure."

"_Leonardo…." _The elder Turtle quickly shakes his head as he slowly gets into fighting position. _"Leonardo…." _Leo blinks again, seeing his brother charging towards him. _"Leonardo…." _Leo slowly blinks twice, finding himself on the floor.

"Leo, are you okay?" Raph asked, helping his big brother up.

"Y-Yeah, I'm okay."

"_Get some fresh air…"_

"I'm gonna get some fresh air."

"_Go to the pier…."_

"I'm going to the pier." "Raph raised a brow, watching the Katana wielding Turtle run out of the dojo.

...

Leo quietly sat at the pier, his brown eyes locked on the nighttime sky. _"Why am I out here?" _

"Leonardo….. " Leo's eyes widen, swiftly turning around, only to see a little boy staring at him. The boy is a brunette, his eyes are grey, and he had creamy skin. "Leonardo…." The child said in a monotone voice.

"What do you want?" Leo asked, watching the child take a step forward toward him. "How do you know my name?" The young boy continued to stare at the Turtle with emotionless grey eyes.

"Mommy wants you." Leo's eyes widen again, seeing a little girl, probably a 5 year old, walk to the boy and stands next to him. She had curly blond hair, she wore a pink dress, white skin, and her eyes were grey too. "Mommy needs you." The little girl said in a monotone voice.

"Mommy will protect you." Another little boy said in a monotone voice. His hair is black, tan skin, and his eyes are grey too. Leo slowly blinks, seeing the three children walk closer to him. They were walking like zombies.

"Mommy wants you. Mommy needs you." The three kids said together. "Mommy will protect you. Mommy will do anything for you."

Suddenly, the blue masked Turtle fell on his knees, loudly gasping for breath. The children repeated the words over and over again as Leo's vision started to fade.

"_W-What's wrong with me?" _Leo thought, his brown eyes set on the kids. _"W-What are they doing to me?"_ Slowly, the Turtle closes his eyes and his body collapsed to the ground. The three children slowly look at each other then their grey eyes ran to the unconscious Turtle.

"Mommy, will be very happy to see you, Leonardo." The girl said softly as a smile slowly grows on the children's faces.

**If I made the Turtles OC-ish, please tell me. **

**Please review, be nice, and I'll make the next chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Dude, where's Leo?" Mikey asked, walking in the dojo.

"He said he's getting fresh air." Raph said as he stops attacking his punching bag and looks at his baby brother. "He's worried about the missing children."

"There's nothing good on TV!" shouted the young Turtle. "Its all about those missing kids." The dark green Turtle sighs heavily, walks over to his baby brother, smacks him on the head, and heads for the living room. Mikey groans and rubs his head then he follows his older brother. "Dude, how long has Leo been gone?"

"I think an hour." Raph answered, grabbing the TV remote and changing the channel, which is a news report about a missing 7 year old boy. "I think Leo's looking for those missing kids."

"Who's looking for the missing kids?" Donnie asked, walking in the room with a screwdriver in his hands.

"Raph thinks Leo is looking for the missing children." The young Turtle answered as the Purple masked Turtle sits on the couch.

"For how long?"

"Raph thinks an hour." "That's unlike of Leo to gone for an hour. Maybe you should call him, just in case." Raph and Mikey slowly look at each other then at the smart Turtle.

"Fine. I'll call him." Raph said, taking out his shell cell and dials Leo's number.

…...

Leo slowly opens his eyes, moaning in pain as his eyes slowly adjust to the bright lights. The Turtle slowly blinks, realizing he's in a white medium sized room. He tries to move but he couldn't. He slowly looks over his right shoulder, seeing his hands were chained together. He sighs heavily as he tries to stand up, hissing in pain from the heavy chains scraping against his wrists then he slowly sat down. His brown eyes quickly ran to a large metal door, waiting for his kidnapper to come through.

"_That 'Mommy' person must be waiting for me." _He rested his head against the wall, sighing heavily as he tries to figure out on how to get his hands free.

Suddenly, the metal door slowly creaks open as Leo's brown eyes widen and heart pounding against his chest. He noticed someone peeking through the side of the door, it was the curly blond hair girl. She opened the door even more, staring at the Turtle with emotionless grey eyes. The small girl blinks then a large smile quickly grew on her face. She giggled as Leo slowly raised a brow, watching the child run out of the room. She quickly return with several children and points to the blue masked Turtle.

"Look!" She shouted "Leonardo's awake! I told you he'll wake up!" Leo's eyes widen as the children run toward him and hugs him. More children came in the room, waiting their turn to hug the blue masked Turtle. Leo slowly looked at each child, counting them as they giggled.

"_There's 47 kids in here."_ He thought _"This 'Mommy' person kidnapped 47 kids in 5 months. How can these kids be happy?" _The curly hair girl gently poked the Turtle on the forehead.

"Mommy will be very happy that you're awake, Leonardo." The little girl happily said as the other children agrees. Leo quietly stares at the children and noticed that all of them have grey eyes.

"Why does your 'Mommy' want me?" The Turtle asked as the little girl slowly blinks.

"Mommy's home!" shouted a little boy. "Mommy's home!" The children immediately ran out of the room…except one boy. He has black hair, white skin, grey eyes (of course), and he looked like he is the oldest of the children. He slowly look at Leo then he quietly walked out of the room. The Turtle can hear the kids happily screaming for their 'Mommy'.

"Mommy, Leonardo's awake!" Leo's heart pounded faster, hearing footsteps coming closer to the room. He's finally meeting 'Mommy', the woman who kidnapped the children and sent them after him. The woman entered the room, she had long, black, wavy hair that went to her waist, pale white skin, light brown eyes, a big chest, and all she wore was black clothing. She smiled at Leo then she slowly closes the metal door.

"Hello, Leonardo." she said softly. "Its nice to see you again."

**If I made any mistakes, please tell me. I'm gonna try to find a picture on what 'Mommy' looks like. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for taking so long. I've been focusing on another TMNT story. **

"I called him five times and he hasn't answered!" Raph yelled, trying to call his big brother again. The dark green Turtle sighs heavily and ends the call.

"Maybe he's in trouble." Mikey said, taking a bite out of his pizza.

"I think we need to go find him, just in case." Don said softly as Master Splinter walks in the room.

"My sons, Leonardo _is _trouble." Splinter said softly "I can sense it." The three Turtles quietly stared at their father. "I fear that the Leonardo we know and love will be gone if you don't reach him in time."

"Donnie, do ya have a tracker on Leo's shell cell?" asked Raph

Yeah."

"Track him."

"Okay." The olive green Turtle ran to his room as the red masked Turtle sighs.

...…..

"What's wrong, Leonardo?" The woman asked softly "You're acting like you don't know me at all."

"How do you know me? "The woman's smile grew bigger then she chuckled a little.

"Leonardo, I know you 'cause I'm your mommy. A mommy _always _know their own child. " Leo quietly stared at the woman with confused eyes. "You _should_ remember me. A child knows their own mommy."

"I'm not your child!" Leo shouted "I don't remember meeting you at all! Now tell me, what did you do to these kids!"

"Don't raise your voice at your mommy, Leonardo." Her sweet smile grew bigger as the Turtle glares at her. She took a step closer to him and gently rested her finger on his forehead. "You'll be happy here, Leonardo. Just like your brothers and sisters." Mommy moved away, still smiling at Leo then she turned her back on him and heads for the door.

"Hey! What are you _really _planning to do with me and the children!" The woman ignored him. "I'm talking to you!" She opened the metal door as the children happily hug her then she exited the room, slamming the door shut.

"Mommy, is Leonardo okay?" A little boy asked. "He look like he was mad."

"He's fine, sweetheart." Mommy said, patting the young boy's head. "He wants to be alone right now."

"Mommy, can we play with him later? "The curly blond hair girl asked "I _really _want him to play with my dollies with me."

"Yes, you can play with him later." The children slowly smiled and giggles as their grey eyes ran to the metal door. "How about you sweet little angels go play."

"Okay, Mommy!" The children said together, running off with shrieks of joy. Mommy's sweet smile slowly changed into a angry scowl. Her eyes ran to the door as her hands clenched.

"_Leonardo, how can you not remember me?"_ Her fists clenched tighter. _"I'm your mommy! You're suppose to remember me!" _She sighed angrily _"I'll make you remember, Leonardo! I'll make you remember EVERYTHING!" _

**End of the chap! Go to my profile, I have a picture of Mommy already! Yay! Please review and be nice! : ) **


	4. Chapter 4

"Raph, I got a signal!" Don yelled, running back in the living room "But its faint."

"Okay, lets go find Leo!" Raph yelled as his amber eyes ran to his father. "Master Splinter, I promise to bring Leo home safe." Splinter nods, watching his three sons run out of the lair.

...…..

Leo stands up, trying to ignore the chains scraping against his wrist. He hisses in pain then he sat on the floor.

"_Its no use. I can't escape from these chain…" _He sighs heavily as the metal door slowly opens. It was the curly blond hair girl. She giggles and runs toward the Turtle, hugging him.

"Leonardo, are you all better?" The girl said happily "Are you ready to play with me now?" Leo slowly blinks as the young child smiles and giggles. She slowly pokes his forehead and giggles again.

"I can't play with you."

"Why?"

"'Mommy' chained my hands together."

"Oh." She frowned, looking away from the blue masked Turtle.

"Hey, I'll play with you if you take the chains off me." The girl's grey eyes ran back to Leo and smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Susan." Leo and the curly blond hair girl quickly looked at the door, seeing Mommy leaning against the side of the door. "Susan what do you think you're doing?" Susan ran over to Mommy, hugging her tightly.

"Mommy, Leonardo said he'll play with me if I take the chains off him!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!" Mommy sighs heavily and pats Susan's head.

"Susan, go play with your siblings."

"Okay, Mommy!" Susan ran out of the room as the woman closes the door. She slowly looked at Leo, who is glaring at her.

"I'm really surprised, Leonardo." Mommy said softly, a smile growing on her face. "Tricking your little sister to let you go." She walked closer to Leo and pats his head.

"Don't touch me." Leo said angrily. Mommy sighed heavily and smiled.

"Leonardo, please don't use that tone of voice at me." The Turtle glares at the human, watching her chuckle. "Do you remember the day we met? It was _so _wonderful!" She sighs happily "You called me mommy."

"How many times do I have to tell you? I don't remember meeting you!"

"Leonardo, you have to remember the good times we had together." Her smile grew bigger. "You'll have a happy life again now that you have siblings."

"Is that why you're kidnapping children?" Leo asked "You're trying to give them a happy life."

"I'm not kidnapping them."

"Yes you are! You kidnapped me and those kids! You brainwashed them into believing you're their mother and you're trying to do the same with me! You must be a crazy person to kidnap 47-" Suddenly, she slapped him across the face, anger written all over her face.

"DON'T YOU _EVER_ CALL ME A CRAZY PERSON!" She slapped him again. "I'M NOT A CRAZY!" She slapped him again as Leo slowly looks at her with furious brown eyes. Mommy clenched her fists, staring at the Turtle with emotionless eyes. "I'm not crazy." She turned her back on him and heads for the door. Before she opened the door, she looked over her shoulder, staring at Leo. "I hate it when people call me crazy." She opened the door and exit's the room, slamming it shut.

Mommy quietly leaned against the door, wiping the sweat off her forehead. The children slowly walked in the hallway, staring at the woman with confused eyes. Mommy quickly looked at them, waving her hand at the kids to come over.

"Mommy, are you okay?" asked a girl with black hair. "Is Leonardo mad at you?"

"I'm fine." Mommy said in a irritated voice "My sweet angels, there is a new rule. For now on, you are not allowed to see Leonardo. You can only see him if you ask me first. Do all of you understand?" The children slowly nodded. "Now go play." The children quickly nodded and ran off. The woman sighed heavily as she pulls out a picture out of her pocket. She chuckled as a psychotic smile plastered on her face.

"_Leonardo, my precious son. You're the reason why I'm taking children as my own."_ Her psychotic smile grew bigger. _"We'll be together again and….this time…..I won't let you leave me again." _Her eyes ran to the small pictures in her hands. In the picture, it was Mommy, an older man, and a younger Leo.

**End of the chap! Yay! Warning: Don't call Mommy a crazy person! Plus I've got a picture of Susan on my profile! Go check it out! Also, later on in the story, you'll learn about Mommy's past. : ) Please review and be nice! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I. Had. Writer's. Block! I hate that.**

"Don, how far away is Leo?" Mikey asked as him and his two big brothers ran to the Battle Shell.

"7 miles."

"7 miles?" Mikey whined "Why couldn't he be closer?" The two younger Turtles went inside the truck as Raph quietly stand outside.

"_Why do I have a bad feeling that we're not gonna make it to Leo in time."_

...…

Leo's stomach loudly growls as he tries to ignore it. He sighs heavily, resting the back of his head against the wall.

"_Don't think about food. Don't think about food." _His stomach growled again as the metal door slowly opens. A boy with black hair, the one child who look like the oldest, walks over to Leo and sits in front of him. In the boy's hand were a plate full of chocolate chip cookies. The Turtle's stomach growls loudly as the young human slowly looks at him.

"Leonardo, are you hungry?"

"Y-Yeah." The child smiled, stands up, and feeds the blue masked Turtle the cookie.

"_This boy….I know who he is. I seen him on the news report. He's Danny Colbert." _Danny fed Leo another cookie.

"Leonardo, can I tell you something?"

"Yeah."

"When I'm around Mommy, I feel strange."

"What do you mean?"

"Whenever Mommy comes home, I don't get excited like my younger siblings. I…get two images of a man and woman. I don't know who they are, but...it feels like I known them my whole life."

"Danny, listen to me. The images of the man and woman are your _real _parents."

"My real parents?"

"_I believe 'Mommy' doesn't have complete control of him." _The young boy slowly blinks. _"Danny is different." _Danny slowly feeds the Turtle Teen another cookie as Leo's brown eyes widen, seeing Mommy standing at the door.

"Danny, I told you and your younger siblings that all of you are not allowed to see Leonardo unless you ask me first." She said angrily. Leo glared at the woman as Danny looks away from her. "Young man, look at me when I'm talking to you." The young human wouldn't look at Mommy, which made her more angry. She walked up to the 10 year old boy, grabbing his left arm and glares at him. "Danny. I'm your Mommy. Listen to me, if you disobey me again, I have to punish you and it won't very nice." The black hair boy nodded as the woman lets him go, allowing him to run out of the room. Mommy sighs heavily as her light brown eyes ran to Leo.

"He's not your son."

"Yes he is." A grin slowly grew on her face. "Leonardo, Danny is my son….but he's different from his younger siblings. He doesn't listen to me and doesn't get excited when I come home. I wonder if Danny will be a rebel….just like Raphael." Leo's brown eyes widen as Mommy smiled. "Maybe he'll be super smart like Donatello." His heart pounded against his chest, listening to the woman chuckle. "Or maybe he'll be a clown just like Michelangelo."

"H-How-"

"I know everything about you." She pulled out Leo's shell cell out of her pocket. "Raphael called five times. I know they're coming, Leonardo. Donatello put a tracker on your shell cell."

"What are you planning to do?"

"There's so many choices. Should I destroy your shell cell, making sure they _never_ find you. Should I tie your shell cell to an animal, leading your pathetic brothers in a wild goose chase." Her smile grew bigger. "Should I allow them to come here…." She slowly pulled out a gun out of her back pocket. "Where they can meet their death?" Leo glared at her as she chuckles softly.

"If you hurt my brothers, I swear I'll-"

"You'll do what? Kill me?" She chuckled again. "Leonardo, you can't do anything to me. I'm your-"

"How many times do I have to tell you? You're not my mom! I don't remember _ever_ meeting you!" Mommy sighs heavily, gently laying the gun on the floor next to her. She pulls out the picture and lays it in front of Leo. The Turtle's eyes widen, staring at the picture.

"That's my proof that we met, Leonardo." The ninja teen quietly stared at the picture, his eyes locked on the younger version of him with the man and Mommy. "That picture was taken 8 years ago."

"I was….7 years old."

"Yep." Leo's brown eyes slowly ran to Mommy, seeing her sweet smile growing.

"Who's that man in the picture?"

"His name is Jason. He's your daddy."

"Is he working with you?" The woman's sweet smile changed into a scowl.

"That blasted man left me." She said angrily "He left me after he found out I couldn't have children."

"You can't have kids?" Mommy clenched her fists. " You're kidnapping children and me because you can't have kids of your own?" Leo sighs heavily "Did you _ever _heard of adoption?"

"Yes, I heard of adoption but I don't want to adopt a child! I wanted _you_! You were the perfect child for me!" A psychotic smile grew on her face. "Jason hated you when he met you. He thought you were a freak then he grew to love you. You called us mommy and daddy. You stayed with us for a month but you left us….for your fake family." She chuckled as the Turtle glares at her. "We were happy together and everything was ruined when you left us. For a year, I've tried looking for you after Jason called me crazy and left me."

"You kidnapped the kids and me to bring Jason back."

"No. You're my son and I wanted you back." She slowly smiled. "Leonardo, I almost forgot that you gave me a gift after you left."

"I gave you a gift?" The woman began to chuckle then it changed to a psychotic laughter. Leo's eyes widen as Mommy's psychotic smile grew bigger then her hands began to glow a white surging power.

"You gave me a special power."

"Your using your power to brainwashed the children." The woman chuckled as the blue masked Turtle's heart pounded against his chest. She walked closer to him, her hands glowing brighter.

"I have one thing to say to you, Leonardo. I'm stronger than you and your will is not strong enough to stop me."

"I won't let you inside my head." Mommy lays her hands on the side of Leo's face and chuckles. The blue masked Turtle's brown eyes widen then screams bloody murder, feeling the woman's power surging throughout his body.

"Mommy wants you, Leonardo. Mommy will protect you." She said softly, smiling psychotically at Leo's screams. "Mommy needs you. Mommy will take care of you. Mommy will be there for you."

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" He screamed louder, feeling the woman's power painfully surge throughout his body.

"Mommy loves you. Mommy…..will never let you go." She slowly lets go of the Turtle Teen, watching his body collapse to the ground. Mommy sits next to him, taking off the chains off his hands. Her light brown eyes watched the unconscious Turtle for 5 minutes then she sighs heavily. She gently pats his cheek, trying to wake him up. "Leonardo, its time to wake up." Leo slowly groans as Mommy smiles sweetly. He slowly opens his eyelids, his brown eyes slowly changing to grey. He slowly blinks, his grey eyes looking at Mommy.

"M-Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"Can…I go play with my brothers and sisters?" The woman chucked as Leo slowly smiles.

"Yes you can." The Turtle giggles, stands up, and ran out of the room, leaving the woman alone in the room. She chuckled again then it slowly changed in a psychotic laughter.

….

Splinter's eyes widen, his heart pounding against his chest then he sighs.

"_My sons….please reach Leonardo…I fear that he's gone." _

**End of that chap! Danny Colbert will be a important character to the story. If you read the first chap again , his name is mention. Okay, I guess I'll sum it up. Leo was 7 years old when he met Mommy and Jason and stayed with them for a month. He left them to return to his family and the two parents tried to have some of their own but Mommy couldn't have any. Jason found out she couldn't have kids and left her and she gained some weird power then she tried looking for Leo. One more thing, you will learn more about Mommy's past later in the story. I will try to find a picture of Danny Colbert. Please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

_Raph ran through several hallways, chasing after Leo's bloody murder screams. He ran faster, getting closer to his big brother._

"_RAPH!" _

_"Hold on, Leo! I'm comin'!" The Turtle stopped in his tracks, his amber eyes locked on a metal door, hearing his brother scream again. He quickly yank the door open, only to find a gun pointed to his face._

"_Leonardo belongs with me."_

_BANG! _

Raph's eyes widen, breathing heavily as Mikey slowly blinks at his dark green brother.

"Dude, are you ok?"

"Yeah, j-just a nightmare."

"Oh yeah, Don said we're 2 hours away."

"That's great." The red masked Turtle sighs, his thoughts going back to his dream. The orange masked Turtle quietly stared at his big brother with worried blue eyes.

...…

Mommy smiled, watching Leo play with the younger children. The Turtle giggles as the woman walks over to him, gently kissing his forehead. She walked out of the room, slowly shutting the door. Her smile changed into a scowl as she pulls out a gun out of her back pocket.

"_I must prepare for the other retched Turtles. They will be here soon." _She sighs heavily _"I won't let them take my son away from me." _She quickly spots Danny watching her and quickly hides the gun in her back pocket.

"Go back in that room and play with your brothers and sisters." Danny thoughts only replayed his conversation with Leo.

"_Leonardo, can I tell you something?" _

_"Yeah."_

"_When I'm around Mommy, I feel strange."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Whenever Mommy comes home, I don't get excited like my younger siblings. I…get two images of a man and woman. I don't know who they are but…..it feels like I known them my whole life."_

"_Danny, listen to me. The images of the man and woman are your __real__ parents."_

"_My real parents?"_

"Danny, are you listening?" The 10 year old boy slowly blinks, his grey eyes locked on Mommy. "I told you to go play with your siblings." He slowly gulped.

"No."

"What did you say, young man?" She said angrily.

"I said no." He looked away from her. "I don't want to play!" Suddenly, she grabbed him by his hair, glaring at him with furious brown eyes. Tears slowly flowed down Danny's cheeks as Mommy tightens her grip.

"I'm tired of you not listening to me, Danny!" He began to sob, not knowing she was slowly grabbing for her gun in her back pocket. She quickly let go of him as Leo and the other children walked out of the room. She sighed heavily. "I want all of you to go to your rooms." Leo and the smaller humans slowly nodded then ran off as Danny sits on the floor sobbing. "Go to your room, I'll deal with you later." The black hair boy slowly stood up, wiping his eyes, and ran off to his room.

The 10 year old boy quietly sits on the small bed, wiping his watery eyes. The faint images of the man and woman popped in his head, calling out his name.

"_When I'm around Mommy, I feel strange."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Whenever Mommy comes home, I don't get excited like my younger siblings. I…get two images of a man and woman. I don't know who they are but…..it feels like I known them my whole life."_

"_Danny, listen to me. The images of the man and woman are your __real__ parents."_

"_My real parents?"_

He slowly blinks, seeing quick faint glimpses of his past, him laughing with the man and woman. Tears slowly ran down his cheeks as his grey eyes slowly changed to chocolate brown.

"Mommy, Daddy….you are the images in my head. I'm coming home." He slowly wiped his eyes and looked at the door. "That fake Mommy won't keep us here anymore."

**Yay! End of the chap! Danny is no longer under Mommy's control! I'm still looking for a pic for Danny. Sorry for taking so long, I've been focusing on my other stories and on YouTube. Go to my profile and I have a link to my YouTube channel. Please review! Once again, you'll learn about Mommy's past later on the story. Go check out my YouTube channel! : ) **


	7. Chapter 7

Mommy quietly walked down the hallway, holding Leo's katanas. She stopped in her tracks as her brown eyes ran to the katanas in her hands. She slowly opened the door, seeing the blue masked Turtle sleeping in the bed. She slowly smiled, closes the door, and heads for the sleeping Turtle. She sat on the edge of the bed, resting her left hand on Leo's cheek. He slowly opens his eyes, seeing Mommy as a smile slowly grew on his face.

"Hi, Mommy." He said softly as the woman chuckles.

"Hello, Leonardo." Leo quickly sat up and hugs the human. "Leonardo, I have a surprise for you." The Turtle slowly blinks as Mommy shows him the katanas.

"What are those?"

"They're called katanas." Leo smiled, his grey eyes locked on the katanas. The woman layed the swords on the bed and rest her hand on his shoulder as he slowly look at her.

"Mommy, is something wrong?"

"Leonardo, I'm giving you these Katanas for a reason." She said in a serious tone. "There are some very bad people coming to take you and your siblings away. I need you to protect your brothers and sisters."

"I promise to protect my siblings, even you." The human smiled and gently kisses Leo's forehead. "What does these bad people look like?"

"They're Turtles."

"Like me?"

Yes, but they're _very_ bad. You can't trust them. You promise me you won't trust them?"

"I promise, Mommy." She pulls him into a hug. "Mommy..."

"Yes, Leonardo?"

"We'll be together forever?"

"Yes, we'll be together forever." Mommy stood up and heads for the door. She opens it, leaving the blue masked Turtle alone. The woman smiles as she shuts the door. She chuckles as she leans against the door.

_"This is perfect. Leonardo will kill his __**fake**__ brothers for me in order to protect his __**real**__ family." _She slowly frowned. _"What if….he fails to kill them?" _Her psychotic smile quickly grew as she pulls out the gun. _"If he fails to kill them, I guess I can finish the job for him."_ She laughed as she walked down the hallway, not realizing Danny was watching her from another part of the hallway.

_"There are more Turtles?"_

...…

Raph growled angrily, his fist clenching tighter as Don sighs heavily.

"Don, how far!" shouted Raph "How far away are we from Leo now!" He heard his smart brother sigh again.

"30 minutes." Don answered, his brown eyes still locked on the road.

"When we get there, the first thing I'm doing is busting skulls."

"Raph, we don't know how many people are keeping Leo prisoner."

"I don't care. I don't care how many guards are shooting at me! I'll still bust their skulls open! That's what they get for kidnapping Leo!"

"Dude, what if there are thousands of security cameras all over the place?" The orange masked Turtle said as Raph slowly looks at him and smacks him on the head.

"Dimwit, we have Don!" answered Raph "He'll turn off the security before the bad guys notice."

"I wonder how many men are watching Leo." Don said softly "Let's hope they're not torturing him." The red and orange masked Turtle sighs as the rest of the car ride stayed silent.

** End of the chap! Sorry for taking so long! My computer is messing up and now I have use the laptop, which is hard to get access to cause my family loves to use the laptop.** **Plus I've been focusing on my YouTube channel and my other TMNT story, the TMNT Dare Show. If you are reading my TMNT Dare Show, i have to start retyping the new chapter on the laptop. like i said, my computer messed up and i was in the middle of typing now i have type the new chapter all over again on the laptop. check out my YouTube channel, i have link on my profile. **


	8. Chapter 8

Leo held the Katana in his left hand, his grey eyes staring at the sword. He slowly rested his finger on the side of the sword, allowing his finger to glide against the weapon. He pulled his hand away, wincing in pain as his grey eyes slowly look at his finger. Blood slowly flowed out of the large cut as the Turtle tries to hold back his tears. He presses his bleeding finger against his lips, sucking on it as tears slowly streamed down his cheeks.

"_I can't tell Mommy that I cut my finger on the Katana. She will take the Katanas away and I can't protect her and my siblings from those bad Turtles." _He slowly got off the bed and heads for the door. He opens it, seeing the younger children playing in the hallway. He slowly smiled, hearing the younger humans giggle and chasing each other. A little boy with orange-ish curly hair and freckles ran up to the Turtle and grab his left hand.

"Leonardo, come play with us!" The boy happily yelled, swinging Leo's arm back and forth. The blue masked Turtle's smile grew bigger as four kids ran up to him and grabs his legs.

"Ok, I'll play with you."

"Yay!" The children shouted, letting go of Leo's legs. The Turtle giggles as the children ran off with Leo chasing after them.

….

The Battle Shell stops in its tracks as Don's brown eyes set on an abandon building.

"Guys, we're here." He said softly as Raph and Mikey quickly ran up to the front seat of the truck.

"What is that place?" Raph asked, his amber eyes locked on the old building.

"It's an abandon office building."

"Dude, are you sure that's place that Leo is held in?" Mikey's blue eyes looked at old building. It was dirty white and windows and doors were block by wood nailed to it. "It's just an abandon building in a middle of nowhere." The red and purple masked Turtles sigh heavily as Raph slaps his baby brother.

"Raph, hate to disappoint you but I believe there's no guards."

"Are ya sure, Donnie?"

"Yes. We would have seen men patrolling the building."

"Do ya think there are men inside? Keeping an eye on Leo?"

"Maybe…" the olive green Turtle sighs heavily "Master Splinter said the Leo we know and love will be gone. I believe what father meant that the people who kidnapped Leo will change him and turn him against us."

"Dude, can we go already?" Mikey asked, opening door to the Battle Shell. Raph and Don follow their little brother out of the truck. The three brothers quietly stare at the old building then ran toward it.

"_We're comin' for ya, Leo."_ Raph thought, not knowing that a dark figure was watching him and his little brothers from a hidden window.

**End of the chap! Yay! Guess what! The next chap will reveal Mommy's past! Plus, I'm working on a horror movie trailer to my Mommy story! : ) i have a pic of what the building looks like on profile and a pic of what Danny Colbert looks like too! **


	9. Chapter 9

The three turtles quickly rested against the side of the building, hoping no one saw them.

"Don, Mikey, try to figure out a way inside." Raph ordered as his brothers nodded. The three Turtles quickly split. Raph took the left side of the building, Don took the back, and Mikey took the right side. After an hour, they returned to the front part of the building.

"It's no use, Raph." Don said softly. "All of the wood covering the windows and doors are nailed in tight."

"I know." Raph answered, not seeing Mikey heading for the entrance. "I've tried ramming against it. Whoever kidnapped Leo decided to buy strong wood."

"It seems they don't want anyone barging in or out of the building."

"Dude!" Raph and Don quickly looked at their baby brother, who is holding a flat piece wood at the entrance. "The front door wasn't nailed down this whole time! Why didn't we check the front first?"

"Do you think it's a trap?" the purple masked turtle asked, hearing his big brother sigh.

"I don't think it's a trap. It might be the only exit for the bad guy….unless they have an secret entrance."

"Hey bros!" shouted Mikey. "Stop talking! Leo's waiting for us!"

"Mikey, Raph, we should think of a plan." Don said, seeing his big brother heading for the entrance.

"Forget a plan!" Raph yelled, running past his baby brother then stopping his tracks. "Like Mikey said, Leo's waiting for us! He might be hurt or worse!" The Bo wielding Turtle sighs, following his brothers inside the building. Inside the building was white and clean.

"Wow, the building is dirty and messed up on the outside." Mikey said "And the inside is really clean and brand new. Someone did a good cleaning job." The dark green Turtle roll his amber eyes as Don rest his hand on Raph's shoulder.

"Guys, there are seven floors." The purple masked Turtle says softly as Raph pulls out his Sais.

"I guess we start with the first floor." Raph ran down the hallway, leaving his little brothers behind. The orange and purple masked Turtles sighs, watching their angry big brother kicking a door open, ran in the room then ran out, staring Don and Mikey. "That's room's empty. Come one, help me search the rooms; there's gotta be hundred rooms in this lousy building." The two younger Turtles pull out their weapons and follow the red masked Turtle.

…

Leo laughed, chasing after the small children. He stops in his tracks as the young humans ran back to him and hugs him, causing him to fall on the floor.

"Leonardo, what's on your back?" asked the orange curly hair boy.

"They're katanas." Leo answered as the children carefully looked at the swords on his shell. "You can't touch them, they're very sharp." He showed the young kids his finger with the large cut. "I accidently cut my finger with it."

"Did you tell Mommy?" A little tan girl asked as Leo frowns.

"No. Can all of you promise me you won't tell her?"

"We promised, Leonardo!" The young children said together as Danny walks in the hallway.

"Leonardo!" Danny yelled as the blue masked Turtle slowly look at him. "You need to listen to me."

"What's wrong?"

"That woman is not out mommy!" The younger children slowly blinks as their grey eyes ran to Leo. "She's evil! She lied to us! She kidnapped us and brainwashed us to believe she's our mommy! Don't you remember that _you _said that to her!" The younger children quietly hid behind 'their big brother.'

"I never said those things to her."

"Yes you did!" The 10 year old boy shouted, seeing Leo looking away from him. "She also gave you those swords to kill the other Turtles coming here!" The Turtle eyes widen and looked back at his 'brother' as the children blinks twice.

**(ME: Danny and Leo doesn't know the other Turtles are already inside the building, on the first floor.) **

"H-How do you know the bad Turtles are coming? We're you listening to me and Mommy?"

"Leonardo?" A dark skinned boy grabbed Leo's hand. "There are bad Turtles? Are they coming to hurt us?"

"Mommy said they're coming to take us away." Leo said softly, hearing the younger humans whimper in fear.

"Leonardo!" shouted Danny "What if they're good Turtles! They might be here to rescue us and that lady is using you to kill them!"

"Danny, please stop." The Turtle turns away with his scared 'siblings'. Danny runs out of the hallway as Leo slowly looked around, his grey eyes staring at the small large crowd of children. "Where's Susan and Daisy?"

…..

Raph growls, slamming a door open and seeing no one in the room.

"Raph, that's all the rooms on the first floor!" Don yelled as the dark green Turtle walks out of the room.

"Dude, I found the stairs!" The two older Turtles follow their baby brother up the stairs and heading for the rooms in the second floor.

….

Mommy slammed a door open and heads for a small white cabinet. She opens it, pulling out a small blue bag. She pulls out her gun then opened the bag and held it upside down, allowing bullets to fall out and hit the table. She quickly stuffed the small bullets in her back pockets then putting the gun in her front left pocket.

_"Those Turtles won't take my children away! I have to get ready, just in case Leonardo fails to kill fake brothers."_ She slowly looked to her left, seeing a metal baseball bat lying against the wall. She walked over it and picks it up. _"I forgot that I bought this."_ She layed it down as her brown eyes ran to a small grey TV on the floor. She heads for it and quickly picks it up; resting it on the table then turns it on. Her eyes widen, seeing the three younger Turtles on the second floor, searching every room. _"Crap, they're already on the second floor! Leonardo and rest of the children is on the next floor!"_ She turned off the TV, grabs the baseball bat, and runs out of the room.

…

Once again, Raph slammed the door open and runs in the room. He growls angrily, punching the door, and leaving a large crack on it.

"Dude, do you think Leo is on the top floor?" Mikey asked as his big brothers stare at him. "We're kinda wasting our time down here."

"Leo could be in any of these rooms, Mikey!" Raph yelled. "If we immediately ran to the top floor, we might miss him!"

"Guys, I found something!" Don shouted as the red and orange masked Turtles ran toward him.

"What did ya find, Donnie?" The dark green Turtle asked, seeing his smart brother point to a door that said '**Do Not Enter**' in black letters. Raph slowly looked at his brothers then back to the door. "Do ya think Leo is in this room?"

"Don't know." Answered Don. "I got this odd feeling that we're going to discover something behind this door." The Sai Wielding Turtle slams the door open and runs in the room with his little brothers. The olive green Turtle turns on the light, revealing the room to be blue. There were several cabinets that were marked down, like 'pictures', 'home videos', etc. There was a small painted blue trash can that was filled with cut up paper and there was a tan folder resting on a medium sized blue table.

"Leo's not here." Mikey said quickly, turning around to leave. Raph quickly grabbed his baby brother's left shoulder, making him turn around.

"Search this room." Raph ordered, putting his Sai's back in his belt. "I think we'll find something that has a connection to Leo." The two younger Turtles nodded and heads for the cabinets. Don forced open the cabinets that said 'pictures' as Raph walks over to the blue table with the tan folder on it. Don's brown eyes widen, slowly picking up the pics.

"Guys….check these out." The Bo wielding Turtle slowly showed his brothers the pictures, revealing a younger Leo.

"Is that Leo?" The orange masked Turtle asked as his purple masked brother passed the pics to him and Raph. "Who are the man and woman in these pics?"

"We don't know, Mikey." Raph said. "If we knew, we would have told you." The dark green Turtle rests the pictures on the table next to the tan folder.

"Raph, check that folder on the table." Don said, pointing to the folder. "I bet there's something important in it." The Sai wielding sighs and slowly picks up the tan folder as his two brothers continue to search the cabinets.

"There are only pictures of Leo with these two humans." The Nunchuck wielding Turtle said, pulling out a video tape. "Oh, never mind. I found a video tape." Mikey sees a blue blanket covering something in the corner of the room and he heads for it. He removes the blanket, revealing a flat screen TV.

"Guys, check this out." The dark green Turtle says as his brothers quickly stood by his side. Don and Mikey's eyes slowly ran to the open folder in their big brothers hands. In the folder, there were sheets of paper and a picture of Mommy in the corner of the paper. Next to the picture, it said 'Rebecca Evans, patient 1753'.

"Patient 1753?" asked the orange masked Turtle "Was she experimented on?"

"No, Mikey." Raph answered, giving the open folder to the olive green Turtle. "She's a patient from an asylum."

"An asylum? Dude, is that the place where they lock crazy people?"

"Yeah."

"Dude, Leo never realized he hung around a crazy woman when he was young."

"You're wrong, Mikey." Don said, his brown eyes locked on the folder. "If you look at the corners of the pictures with Leo in it, it was taken in 2002. Rebecca Evans went to the asylum a year later."

"What was the asylum called?"

*"Seacliff Lunatic Asylum in Seacliff, New Zealand."

"Whoa, she went to an asylum all way to-"

"There's more."

"What?"

"She was transferred to two other asylums."

"Keep going, Don." Raph said softly.

"She went to *Mclean Hospital: Asylum for the Insane in Belmont, Massachusetts and *Kew Asylum: Hospital for the Insane. She was too much for the workers in the first two asylums."

"Hey genius, why was this lady sent to asylums?"

"She tried to kill her husband, Jason Evans, for leaving her."

"That's it?" The purple masked Turtle pulled out a white paper, giving it to his big brother.

"Read it out loud, Raph. It's a newspaper article."

"On May 10th, 2003 in Manhattan, New York City, a woman name Rebecca Evans walks in a hospital room where 25 year old Jenny Winston is giving birth. The nurses noticed Rebecca in the room, only to believe she was a friend of Jenny Winston. After giving birth to a baby boy, Rebecca Evans pushed through the small crowd of nurses, pulls out a gun, and shoots Jenny Winston twice in the head. She ran out of the room with the baby in her arms, shouting 'Leonardo is my son!' She ran out of the hospital, only to run for 10 blocks till the cops caught her. She was arrested for the murder of Jenny Winston, fleeing from the cops, and kidnapping. She escaped a day later, making a male cop believe she's his mother."

"Whoa…" Mikey said softly "That lady is crazy."

"You guys, this file says Rebecca Evans has a strange power." The olive green Turtle said, pulling out another sheet of paper out of the folder. "She gained some power before going to the asylum. She only used it on cops in order to get away. When she was in the asylum, the workers had to force down pills in her mouth."

"Donnie, are ya saying these pills stopped her powers?" asked Raph.

"Yeah, it also says the pills calm her down. The workers _had_ to force two pills down her throat every three hours or else she'll go insane, maybe worse, like kill someone."

"Dude, so….are you thinking this woman kidnapped Leo?" Mikey randomly asked as his two big brothers slowly look at him. "We have to hurry and search this building before she hurts Leo."

"Wow!" The three Turtles swiftly turn toward the entrance, seeing two little human girls. One was a brunette and her hair was in pigtails, she was wearing a pink shirt with a cat face on it and blue shorts, and she has creamy skin. The other girl was Susan and she had a big smile growing on her face. Susan giggled and grabs the other girl's arm, pointing to the Turtles. "Daisy, look! They almost look like Leonardo!" The Turtles eyes widen as Susan and Daisy grey eyes look back at them. "I bet Leonardo will be excited to see the other Turtles!"

"Hey kid!" Raph yelled as the curly blond hair girl stare at him. "Ya know Leonardo?"

"Yeah, he's our big brother!" answered Daisy "He's the greatest brother _ever_!"

"Are you here to be our big brothers too?" asked Susan

"Uh…..no." answered Don "But can you bring us to Leonardo?"

"Sure!" the brunette child walked over to the Bo wielding Turtle, grabbing his hand as the curly blond hair child grabs the red and orange masked Turtles hands then running out of the room together.

…..

_"I'm almost there!" _Rebecca thought, running down the stairs. _"I'm about to be on the fourth floor! Leonardo is on the 3__rd__ floor! I hope Leonardo can kill them! If he doesn't, I will!" _

Suddenly, she tripped and started falling down the long stairs. She crashed on the concrete floor and bashing her head on the hard ground. She was woozy and layed there as she lost conscience. Danny quietly stood at the end of the hallway, his brown eyes widen after witnessing the woman falling down the stairs. He slowly walked closer to her, afraid of waking her up. The young human carefully picked up the baseball bat out of Rebecca's hand and poked the side of her head with it.

_"She's knocked out." _He thought. _"Did her mommy and daddy ever tell her not to run on stairs? Why was she running? Are those other Turtles already here?" _He leaves the baseball bat next to the woman and runs back the other direction.

…

Raph, Don, and Mikey followed the two human girls up the stairs as their hearts pounded faster every single minute.

"Leonardo is fun to play with!" Susan shouted as she smiles at Raph. "When he sees you, he'll really be excited to see other Turtles!" The dark green Turtle slowly smiled as the two girls giggle.

_"Yeah, Leo will be excited to see us." _The small group reached the 3rd floor and turned left.

"We're almost there!" Daisy shouted as the Sai wielding Turtle runs past the two young humans. "He's in the next hallway!" Raph ran faster, hearing laughter and Leo's voice in the next hallway. He stopped in his tracks, his amber eyes widen and smiling. He saw Leo surrounded by a large crowd of children, talking to the young humans. Don and Mikey caught up with the red masked Turtle as Daisy and Susan ran past them, heading for Leo.

"Leonardo!" Susan shouted, pushing through the crowd of children and grabbing her 'big brother' hand. "Leonardo! Look what Daisy and I found!" The two little girls started pointing to the three younger Turtles. Leo and the other children's grey eyes ran to the other Turtles. Raph slowly grinned and waved to the Katana wielding Turtle.

"Sup Leo." He said softly, taking a step closer as Leo quickly pulls out his Katanas.

"Stay back!"

**End of the chap! I'm so evil to stop there! Sorry for taking so long**.** I had WRITERS BLOCK AGAIN! I really hate that. I decided to have Mommy/Rebecca Evans to fall down the stairs so the Turtles can have enough time to reach Leo. Also you know that woman's past. She was so insane that she went to THREE asylums! What's going to happen next? : ) Oh yeah, the three aslyum I wrote are real asylums! i had a hard time looking up asylums for crazy people. please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Leonardo, what's wrong?" Susan asked as Leo slowly looked at her.

"Susan, Daisy, get behind me." He ordered as the two girls slowly walked behind him, joining with the rest of the children. The blue masked Turtle grey eyes locked on the three Turtles.

"Dude, what's the matter with you?" Mikey asked, walking past Raph and Don. "You're acting like you don't know us." The young Turtle walked closer to Leo, who was glaring at the so called 'enemy'. The blue masked Turtle slashed his katana at Mikey as the dark green Turtle yanks his baby brother away from being slashed by the sword. The orange masked Turtle stares at Leo with confused blue eyes, wondering why his big brother tried to attack him.

"I only have one thing to say to you three." Leo said angrily "Leave."

"We're not leaving with you." Raph said, standing in front of Mikey and slowly looks at the young humans. "Those kids are coming with us too." Leo held his katanas tighter in his hands, getting ready to attack. "Have ya realized those are the missing kids on the news reports?"

"Raph," Don says softly. "Don't you see there's something different about Leo? His eyes are grey and not brown."

"Listen to me." Leo said angrily "I was ordered to kill you but I won't. I will not start a fight in front of my siblings."

"Your siblings?" The Nunchuck Wielding Turtle asked as his blue eyes ran to the young children. "But we're your-"

"I will not kill you if you leave. Go now!"

"We told ya already, Leo." Raph said "We're not leaving without ya. If ya don't come with us, we'll force ya, including the kids."

"Fine." Leo said softly as the three Turtles smile. The blue masked Turtle slowly took a step closer as grey eyes locked with Raph's. Suddenly, Leo slashed his katanas at the dark green Turtle, who quickly pulled out his Sai's and allowing their weapons to clash. "I told you I wouldn't kill you if you left. Now I gotta kill you like I was ordered to." The Katana wielding Turtle kicked Raph in the stomach as Mikey and Don watch helplessly. The young children watch in fear as Raph pushes Leo.

"Ya have to listen to me!" Raph yelled, dodging Leo's katana. "Why are ya doing this?"

"Mommy told me you are bad!" The blue masked Turtle shouted as grey eyes quickly looked at his human 'siblings' then back to Raph. "She told me to protect my brothers and sisters caused you three came to take us away!"

"Mommy?" Don whispered softly and blinking in confusion. His brown eyes ran to Mikey, who was worried about the Sai wielding Turtle. "Mikey, I think Rebecca Evans did something to Leo."

"Maybe that's her power." Mikey said softly "Making people believe she's their mother."

"I guess we figured out why Leo's in protective mode right now. She must have told him we're evil and he'll attack anyone who is a threat to his family." Raph dodged Leo's katana again, only to get kicked in the stomach again. Raph's amber eyes widen as Leo quickly cuts the dark green Turtle's left shoulder. Raph winced in pain, slowly looking at his shoulder and spots blood slowly flowing out of the small wound.

"Mikey, Don! Stop standing there and help me out!" The red masked Turtle shouted as the two younger Turtles quickly surround the Katana wielding Turtle. Leo quickly turns around, trying to strike Mikey, who quickly ducked and used his Nunchucks to hit Leo's stomach. The purple masked Turtle struck the blue masked Turtle on the left arm, causing him to drop a katana. Leo growls angrily as Don whacks him again, this time behind the neck and knocking out the elder Turtle. The young children's grey eyes widen, seeing their 'big brother' collapsed to the ground. The dark green Turtle rest his hand on his bleeding shoulder as Mikey pokes his unconscious brother.

"Raph, are you okay?" Don asked, his brown eye set on his brother's wound.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"They killed Leonardo!" Daisy shouted as the three Turtles quickly look at her. The young humans begin to cry and scream about Leo.

"Should we grab the kids first?" The orange masked Turtle asked, hearing the young humans crying. "There are a lot of them and one Leo." Danny ran in the hallway, seeing Leo on the ground.

_"D-Did they kill Leonardo?" _he thought as his brown eyes ran to the three Turtles.

"Let's get these kids in the BattleShell." Raph said, removing his hand from his wounded shoulder. "After them is Leo. They're parents are worried sick about them."

_"They're taking us home." _Danny thought, seeing Mikey heading for him and the younger children. _"Does that mean they're good? If they are, why did they kill Leonardo?" _

"Okay, Dudes and Dudettes, it's time to go home!" Mikey said as the kids, except Danny, began to scream and ran away. The young Turtle slowly blinks and walks over to Susan, who was screaming as tears streamed down her cheeks. "Calm down, Dudette. You're acting like I'm going to hurt you." The curly blond hair girl screams louder as Leo slowly opens his eyelids. His grey eyes quickly widen, hearing his 'little sister' screaming.

_"No….get away from her." _ Leo thought as he tries to move his body. _"S-Stay away from my sister!" _Mikey gently grabs Susan's arm as the blue masked Turtle quickly stood up, grabs his katana, and ran toward the orange masked Turtle.

"Mikey, look out!" The red masked Turtle shouted as Mikey slowly turns around.

"Get away from her!" Leo shouted, ramming the young Turtle to the ground. Leo stood over Mikey as the orange masked Turtle quickly closes his eyes, waiting to feel the katana to strike him.

"MIKEY!"

….

Rebecca slowly opened her brown eyes, groaning in pain as she sat up and rubbing her head. Her eyes quickly widen as she picks up the metal baseball bat.

_"How long was I out?" _She quickly got up and ran off.

…

Mikey slowly opened his blue eyes, seeing the katana inches away from his face. His heart pounded against his chest as his blue eyes ran to Leo.

"I-I can't do it." Leo said softly "I can't kill you." He dropped the katana on the hard ground. The Nunchuck wielding Turtle slowly stands up as the blue masked Turtle stared at Mikey with confused grey eyes. The young humans watched carefully, seeing what their 'big brother' was planning to do.

"Leo…..listen to us." Don spoke softly, walking to Leo. "Rebecca Evans, also known as your 'Mommy', might have used her powers to make you believe that she's your mother."

"Why do you call me that?"

"Huh?"

"My name is Leonardo and you guys call me Leo." The dark green Turtle sighs heavily and walks over to his big brother.

"Your name is Leonardo." Raph answered, resting his hand on elder Turtles left shoulder. "We just shorten it." Leo nudged his shoulder away from the Sai wielding Turtle and walks over to the human children. "Leo, we're your real family! Those kids have their own parents! All of you are being brainwashed!"

_"What's wrong with me?" _Leo thought, ignoring Raph. _"Mommy told me not trust any of the things they say but…..there's a part of me that wants to trust them." _

"Leonardo!" Danny shouted "They're telling the truth! All of us have our own parents! Remember your brothers! Remember your mommy and daddy! Remember what you told me before that lady changed you!" The younger children slowly look at their 'brother', staring at him with confused grey eyes.

"I'm giving you another chance to leave." The blue masked Turtle said softly. "Leave _now_." The dark green Turtle sighed angrily as he grabs the elder Turtle's left arm.

"I had it." Raph said angrily "You are coming with us! We'll figure out a way to get ya back to normal!" The blue masked Turtle glared at the red masked Turtle and pulled his arm away.

"Don't touch me." The Sai wielding Turtle grabs Leo's arm again as the elder Turtle quickly punched Raph across the face with his free hand. Don and Mikey's eyes widen as the dark green Turtle gets kicked in the stomach. Raph growls as he jumps behind Leo, grabbing his arms, making them press against Leo's shell, and pinning the blue masked Turtle against the wall. "Let me go!"

"No!" Raph shouted, tightening his grip on Leo's arms and ignoring the children freaking out. Danny walked over to the dark green Turtle pinning Leo.

"Leonardo, stop trying to fight them!" The 10 year old boy shouted. "Try to fight that lady's control on you! I figured out a way by thinking about my mommy and daddy. Think of your real memories of your real family!"

"Come on, Leo." Don spoke, taking a step closer. "Try to remember how we met April and that bonehead Casey."

"Also remember how we became friends with the Justice Force!" Mikey added as Leo struggles to get free. Susan and Daisy ran over to the dark green Turtle and started kicking and punching his legs.

"Let our big brother go!" Daisy shouted as Raph ignores her and continues to pin the blue masked Turtle. Mikey's blue eyes slowly widen as something metal hits the back of his neck, causing him to fall unconscious. The olive green Turtle slowly peek over his left shoulder, seeing his baby brother on the ground.

"Mikey?" Don said softly as he got on his knees to check his little brother. Suddenly, he felt something hit the back of his neck then he slowly closes his eyes and fell unconscious. Raph heard a soft thud hit the ground and quickly look over to his two little brothers.

"Mikey, Don?" He said softly as his amber eyes ran to Rebecca, who was wielding a baseball bat.

"Mommy, run!" Leo shouted, still struggling to get free.

"_It's her." _Raph thought as his anger rose. _"Rebecca Evans." _The dark green Turtle lets go of Leo's arms and charges toward the woman. Rebecca's brown eyes widen, seeing Raph running toward her. She swung the bat, trying to hit the furious Turtle but he ducked and grabbed the bat out of her hands. The red masked Turtle grabbed the woman's wrists, pinning her against the wall as the children scream.

"All right, lady, ya better change my brother ba-" She spit in Raph's face and grinned.

"Bad idea to grab me." She said as Leo tackles the Sai wielding Turtle to the ground. Rebecca chuckled as Leo and Raph roll around the floor. Danny quietly snuck over to Don, shaking his arm to wake him up.

"_Wake up." _Danny thought, shaking Mikey now. _"Please wake up." _Mommy slowly looked over at the 10 year old boy, grabbed the back of his shirt, and yanking him away from the two unconscious Turtles.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked as Danny looks away from her.

"I-I wanted to see if they were dead." He lied as he quickly hugs her. "Sorry Mommy." Leo tries to punch Raph several times but the dark green Turtle uses his arms to cover his face.

"Come on, Leonardo!" Rebecca cheered. "You can kill him! I know you can!" Raph kicks Leo off him as the black haired woman eyes widen. The younger children continued to watch the two Turtles fight as Rebecca's brown eyes ran to the baseball bat on the ground. She picked it up as Leo tries to punch Raph but the Sai wielding Turtle dodges the attacks. Both of them didn't know they were getting closer to Mommy as the woman gets ready to hit Raph. The blue masked Turtle kicked Raph toward Rebecca, who swings her bat toward the red masked Turtle but he ducked and used his right leg sweep the woman off her feet. She dropped the baseball bat as Raph turns his attention to her. He tried to kick her but she moved out of the way as Leo picks up the baseball bat.

"All right, lady, ya have anything to say before I beat the living crap out of ya?" Raph asked angrily.

"Good night." She answered, grinning as the blue masked Turtle hits the dark green Turtle with the bat. Raph slowly fell forward, falling unconscious as his body hits the hard ground. The young humans cheered, except Danny, and ran over to hug their 'mommy' and older 'brother'.

"Mommy, are you ok?" Leo asked softly

"Yes." She slowly got on her knees, slowly moved Raph to his back, and picked up his Sai then her brown eyes ran to her children. "I want all of you to turn around or go to your rooms. Make the choice now." All of the children, except Leo and Danny, ran off, heading for their rooms. Leo's grey eyes widen, seeing Rebecca pressing the Sai against Raph's neck. "Goodbye, Raphael." Suddenly, the blue masked Turtle grabs her wrist, preventing her from killing the red masked Turtle.

"Don't kill him." The woman stared at him, watching his grey eyes quickly turn brown then back to grey. She blinks twice and sighs heavily.

"Leonardo, they have to die." Her brown eyes quickly ran to Danny. "Danny, go to your room. I need to talk to Leonardo alone." The young human looked away from her and ran off.

"_I have to do something."_ Danny thought. _"I want to help those Turtles." _

"Mommy, please don't kill them." Leo begged, his grey eyes locked with his 'mommy'.

"Leonardo, I told you already that they have to die. If we let them live, they'll take all of you away."

"Let me talk to them."

"What?"

"I want to talk to them."

"Why?" She asked in a confused tone. "Why do you want to talk to them?"

"I want to know the real reason why they're here."

"Leonardo, they're going to lie to you."

"Please, Mommy." She sighed heavily, puts the Sai on the ground, stands up, and hugs her 'son'.

"Fine, I'll let you talk to them." She gently kissed his forehead. "After you're done talking with them, they have to die. But…this time….I'll kill them."

"I'm sorry, Mommy."

"Sorry for what, sweetheart?"

"I-I couldn't kill them. I failed you, Mommy. I couldn't kill them! There was something familiar about them."

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't believe what they told me but they're presence and the way acted. I-"

"Leonardo, I understand why you couldn't kill them." She kissed his forehead again. "Help me carry these Turtles to a room before they wake up." Rebecca and Leo worked together to carry Raph to a room and they did the same with the two younger Turtles. The woman quickly locked chains on the three Turtles wrists as Leo's grey eyes quickly change to brown then back to grey. "Leonardo, you should go to your room."

"Can I stay here?"

"Sure. Tell me when you're done talking to them." She walked past her 'son' then stopped in her tracks. "Just remember not to believe anything they tell you." Then she walked out of the room, leaving Leo with the three unconscious Turtles. His grey eyes ran to the red masked Turtle.

"_Why didn't I let Mommy kill you? Why did I want to protect you from her? Why….do I feel…..a strange bond between us?" _Leo groaned, resting his hands on his head as he fell to his knees. He saw a quick glimpse of him laughing with Raph then he blinked twice in confusion. _"That was scary." _He slowly looked at each Turtle as he sat on the floor, resting his shell against the wall. _"Just wait for them to wake up and get some answers. Real answers."_

**Yeah! End of the chap! That was long! I don't know if I said this already, but I'm postponing my Mommy movie trailer. I'm planning to work on it after I'm done with the Mommy story. Plus, if I'm taking so long cause I'm focusing on school. Plus, I need to start focusing on my other TMNT story called The TMNT Dare Show. Please Review! : ) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Stinkin' writer's block!**

Raph groaned, slowly opening his amber eyes and trying to ignore the pain in his neck.

"It's about time you woke up." The dark green Turtle eyes widen, seeing Leo sitting in front of him. "You're the last one to wake up."

"Last one?" Raph quickly looked to his left, seeing his two little brothers awake.

"Glad you woke up." Don said softly "We were getting worried." Raph's amber eyes ran back to Leo as the blue masked Turtle sighs heavily and crossed his arms.

"I'm going to ask you a couple things." Leo said "You better give me the right answer."

"Dude, can you take off the chains on my wrist?" Mikey asked, trying to ignore the chains scraping against his skin. "It really hurt."

_"Chains?" _Raph thought, slowly looking over his right shoulder and seeing the black metal chains on his wrists. _"That crazy lady must have put these chains on us."_

"What's your name?" The katana wielding Turtle asked as his grey eyes locked with Mikey's.

You're kidding, right?" The orange masked Turtle asked again "You know our names."

"Just answer my question."

"Michelangelo."

"Wait a minute, I thought it was Mikey." Leo quickly pulled out a katana and pointed it inches away from the young ninja's face. "I told you to give me the right answer."

"M-My real name is Michelangelo."

"We just shorten it." Don said quickly as the blue masked turtle slowly look at him. "We shorten our names too. My name is Donatello but you can also call me Don or Donnie. Same thing with Raphael, also named Raph."

"I get it." Leo said softly, putting his katanas back. His grey eyes ran back to the red masked Turtle. "Why did you come here?"

"We came here to rescue you!" Raph shouted "Master Splinter sensed that something would happen to you! We tried to get here fast as we can so we can get our leader back!" Leo's grey eyes widen, seeing a quick glimpse of him mediating with Master Splinter. The elder Turtle blinks twice and shakes his head.

"I-Is Master Splinter a giant rat?" The katana wielding Turtle asked, looking away from the three younger Turtles. The red masked Turtle slowly grinned as Mikey and Don look at each other and smile.

"Yeah." Raph answered as Leo looks back at him. "He's our father."

…..

Mommy rested four shell cells on the blue table and picks up the metal baseball bat. She smashes the shell cells in piece, laughing psychotically as she continues to smash them. She drops the bat on the floor, her brown eyes locked on the destroyed shell cells as a psychotic grin plastered on her face.

"Now no one can track us here." She chuckled, grabbing the broken pieces and throwing it in the trash. She picked up the tan folder and opened it. "Those three Turtles only saw half of these papers in this folder." She smiled psychotically "That's a shame. They didn't get to the good part." She pulled out a painted blue cell phone, chuckles as she dials a number.

_"Hello?"_ It was a male's voice.

"Hello, Jason."

_"R-Rebecca? How did you get my number?"_ She chuckled as she twirls her finger in her long black hair.

"I'm not answering that, sweetheart."

_"Leave me alone, Rebe-"_

"How's Emily, your pathetic new wife?"

_"Shut up."_

"Are you upset that your daughter is missing?" There was silence on the other side of the phone. "What's wrong, Jason?"

_"How do you know Daisy's missing?"_ She chuckled again _"Tell me, Rebecca."_

"She's with me."

_"You bxxxx!"_ He shouted angrily as Rebecca grins more. _"You better not hurt her!" _

"I'm not hurting my child."

_"She's not your child, you fxxxing bxxxx! She was never your child! Daisy belongs with Emily and me!" _Her smile slowly turned into a scowl. _"Emily gave birth to Daisy, not you!"_ Rebecca ended the call, picks up the baseball bat, and smashes the phone in pieces.

"Now he can't call the cops and trace me here." She chuckled. "It's a good thing I stole a random stranger's cell phone." She went to the blue cabinet, opening it, and pulled out another cell phone painted blue. She smiled psychotically, picked up the gun and baseball bat, and walked out of the room.

…

"I don't understand…" Leo said softly "Master Splinter is my father?"

"Yeah." Don answered as the elder Turtle slowly look at him. "He raised us, taught us Ninjistu."

"He made you leader." Mikey added. "You're also _our _big brother." The blue masked Turtle slowly blinks twice.

"Leo, I know ya remember our father." Raph said softly "Try to remember you getting your first wooden katanas or you sharing tea with him every morning."

"I don't remember any of that." The elder Turtle said softly "The only thing I remember is-" His grey eyes quickly widen, seeing an image of him hugging the old rat.

_"Wow, Master Splinter!" The 10 year old Leo shouted, hugging his father then his brown eyes ran to the wooden swords in his hands. "Thank you, Master Splinter!" The old master chuckled, seeing his oldest son giggling with joy._

_ "I made them for you." Splinter said as the young Turtle quickly look at him. Leo's smile grew bigger as his eyes ran to the wooden swords then back to his father._

_ "You made them for __**me**__?"_

_ "Yes, my son." The small blue masked Turtle hugged the rat again as Splinter gently pats his son's head._

_ "Thank you, father." Leo slowly bowed to his father. "I promise to take care of it."_

_ "I know you will, Leonardo. Now go tell your brothers to come here."_

_ "Ok, Master Splinter!" The young Turtle ran out of the room with the wooden katanas still in his little hands._

Leo gasped for breath, falling on his knees as his grey slowly turned brown then quickly turned to grey.

"What did you do to me?" He asked softly, his grey eyes locked with Raph's.

I didn't do anything." Raph answered as the katana wielding Turtle slowly blinks twice.

"Leo, your real memories are coming back. "Don said as Leo slowly looks at him.

"No." Leo said angrily "I have real memories. My real memories have my Mommy in it! Raphael did something to me and-"

"I'm not doing anything to ya!" The red masked Turtle shouted back "We are trying to remind you who you are!"

"Dude, come on." Mikey said softly "Try to break the spell that woman put on you." Leo slowly looked at Mikey's blue eyes as his grey eyes quickly widen.

_"Hey Leo!" The blue masked Turtle slowly looked over his right shoulder, watching his baby brother run toward him._

_ "What is it, Mikey?"_

_ "Bro, stop ninja training for a while and play video games with me!" Mikey said happily as his big brother sighs heavily._

_ "No."_

_ "Please Leo!" The young ninja begged over and over again, staring at the katana wielding Turtle with his big blue eyes. "Come on, Dude! PLEASE?" Leo sighed heavily and tries to look away from Mikey's blue eyes._

"Why did he get the blue eyes?" _The elder Turtle thought as he sighs again._

_ "Leo?"_

_ "Fine, I'll play video games with you." The orange masked Turtle cheered as he grabs his big brother's arm, forcing Leo to run with him towards his room._

Leo's grey eyes widen then blinks a couple times. He slowly swallowed as he stares at the orange masked Turtle. He slowly clenched his fists, swallowing again as he looks away from the young ninja.

"Leo, think about your memories." The purple masked Turtle said softly "That will free you from Rebecca's spell on you."

_"I don't know what to believe." _Leo thought _"Mommy doesn't want me to believe them but I keep getting images of them. Part of me wants to trust them. Should I trust them or believe Mommy?"_

"Leo, bro, believe us!" Begged Mikey. "You're our big brother and our leader! You have to figure out a way to come back to us!"

"Shut up!" the elder Turtle angrily shouted as the three Turtle quietly stare at him. "Just shut your mouth!" He clenched his fists tighter as he turns to leave the room.

"Leo, wait!" Raph shouted as the katana wielding Turtle stops in his tracks. "I have one thing to say. You were ordered to kill us. Ya had the chance to kill Mikey, why didn't you?"

"I don't know."

"Leo, I think I know." Don said as Leo slowly looks at him. "Deep down you knew we're your brothers. You were about to kill Mikey but you couldn't kill your own brother." The blue masked Turtle's grey eyes slowly ran to Mikey, who smiled at him. Leo quickly looked away and starts heading for the door.

"Dude, come on!" The orange masked Turtle shouted "Bro, let us go!" Leo ignored him and continued to walk toward the door.

"Teacher's Pet." Leo's grey eyes widen as he quickly looked at the dark green Turtle.

"W-What did you call me?"

"I called you Teacher's Pet." Raph answered as Leo continued to stare at him. "Fearless Leader, we're brothers. Brothers to the very end." The Katana wielding Turtle slowly clenched his fists as grey eyes looked at the three younger Turtles.

_"Teacher's Pet? Fearless Leader? Brother's to the very end? Those sound so familiar."_ Leo slowly looked at the floor. _"Why do I have the sudden urge to believe him? I'm not supposed to believe him!"_

"Leo?" Don asked softly

"L-Leave me alone!" The blue masked Turtle ran out of the room and slamming the door shut. He quietly leaned against the door, his heart beating against his chest, and his grey eyes staring at the floor.

"Leonardo, what's the matter?" He slowly looked up, seeing his 'mommy' staring at him with a concerned look. "What happen?"

"Mommy…..those other Turtles-"

"What did they tell you? Did you believe any of the lies they told you?"

"Mommy, I think….we should let them go." Rebecca's eyes widen.

"Leonardo, we can't let them go." She said, her voice slowly rising. "If we do, they'll try to you away! They'll continue to lie to you! Don't believe them _no matter what_!"

"There's a part of me that wants to believe them, Mommy! Raphael called me Teacher's Pet and Fearless Leader! It felt like-"

"That's enough, Leonardo. This is what I was warning you about. They're making lies so you'll believe them. That's why I have to kill them."

"It feels wrong to kill them." He spoke softly as Mommy kisses his forehead and turned toward the door. Leo's eyes widen, seeing a gun and baseball bat in his 'mommy's' hands. "A-Are you going to kill them with those?" Rebecca slowly looked at her 'son' and smiled.

"That's the plan." She chuckled and enters the room, leaving Leo in the hallway. She chuckled again, shutting the door as Raph, Don, and Mikey quietly stare at her, seeing her smile psychotically. Raph growls angrily as her psychotic smile grow bigger. "I'm going to have fun."

** Finally, I'm done writing this chap! i realized i hate writing long chapters, i need to try to write short chaps. please review and be nice!**


	12. Chapter 12

Rebecca chuckled as her brown eyes ran to Raph, who was glaring at her. Her psychotic smile grew bigger as she walks over to the three Turtles.

"Raphael, it's not nice to glare at people." She said, seeing the dark green Turtle continue to glare at her. "How about you stop glaring at me and-"

"Don't tell me what to do!" Raph angrily shouted, hearing the woman chuckle again.

"Boys, I must ask you something." She asked, ignoring Raph. "Do you remember when Leonardo was seven years old and he went missing for a month?" Raph and Mikey quietly stared at the woman as Don's eyes widen.

"I remember." Rebecca, Raph, and Mikey quickly looked at the olive green Turtle. Mommy chuckled as Donnie slowly looked at her.

"That's a surprised." She said in a taunting voice. "The _smart_ Turtle actually remembers."

"Donnie, what is she talking about?" Mikey asked as Don slowly looked back at his two brothers.

"Go ahead, Donatello." Rebecca said "Tell them what you remember."

"Guys, Leo went missing because of us." Don replied softly.

"What did we do to cause Leo to go missing?" Raph asked as Rebecca chuckled again.

"I remember that we were mad at Leo because he was so bossy. Raph, you made a plan to teach Leo a lesson. I went against it…..but I decided to go along with it. We told Leo that we were playing a game and blindfolded him and gave him earmuffs so he wouldn't hear anything." The purple masked Turtle slowly swallowed. "We took Leo to the surface, walking far as we can from the lair. We went to an alleyway and left Leo there. Mikey left a note with Leo, telling him to find his own way home. Raph, you told Mikey and I not to say anything to Splinter. After an hour, Master Splinter was getting worried about Leo. He ordered us to tell him where's Leo. I couldn't take it anymore and told Splinter everything. We went back to the alley to see Leo was still there but he was gone. Splinter made us stay in the lair while he looks for Leo but with no luck. Leo went missing for a month till he came back on his own." Rebecca chuckled again as the three Turtles quickly look at her.

"Leonardo was with me." She said, a psychotic smile plastered on her face. "For the whole month he was missing. I took care of him like he was my child!"

"It's our fault." Mikey said softly "It's our fault that Leo's brainwashed by this psychotic lady." Suddenly, the woman kicked the young Turtle in the stomach as a scowl is plastered on her face. She grabbed his orange bandana tails and pressed the gun under his chin.

"I'm. Not. Psychotic." She pressed the gun harder against Mikey, hearing the young Turtle whimper.

"Leave him alone!" The dark green Turtle shouted as Rebecca quickly points the gun at him.

"Do _you_ want to die first?" She asked, pressing the gun on Raph's forehead. The red masked Turtle glared at the insane woman, seeing her psychotic smile grow back. "I should thank you, Raphael. If you didn't make a 'plan' to teach Leonardo a lesson, I would have never met him." She pressed the gun harder against Raph's forehead then slowly pulled away. She chuckled, her psychotic smile growing bigger. She picked up the baseball bat off the floor as her brown eyes ran to Mikey, who was looking at the floor in order to avoid eye contact with her. "Michelangelo." Mikey's heart beated against his chest as the woman walks closer to him. "Michelangelo, when an adult is speaking, you look at them."

"Leave him alone." Don said "He doesn't have to look at you." She pointed the gun toward the purple masked Turtle.

"Michelangelo, look at me or something horrible will happen to Donatello." The orange masked Turtle slowly looked at Rebecca as she lowers the gun. "Do you like games?" Mikey slowly nodded. "Do you like time games?" The young ninja turned his head no. "Too bad, we're going to play a time game." She gently layed the gun on the floor, smiling as she lifts the bat. "It's a game called 'How Many Bones I Can Break In Under 30 Minutes.' Does that sound fun?" Mikey's blue eyes widen with fear as Raph growls angrily.

"Don't ya dare hurt him!" Raph shouted angrily, seeing Mommy walking closer to his baby brother. "Play your stupid game with me, not him!"

"Leave him alone!" Don shouted as Rebecca stood in front of Mikey.

"You read for our game?" She asked, a psychotic smile on her face.

"N-No." Mikey said softly as the woman gets ready to swing the bat. "P-Please….no."

"Play your stupid game with me!" Raph shouted again "I'm the one who made that stupid plan years ago! Leave him alone!" Mikey's blue eyes widen more, seeing the bat swinging toward him. "MIKEY!"

**I'm so evil to end the chap! I'm already working on the next chap! i'm so evil! **


	13. Chapter 13

Tears ran down Mikey's cheeks, pain throbbing on his right arm as Raph and Don quietly stare at their beaten baby brother. Rebecca chuckled, watching the young Turtle trying his best not to sob loudly.

"I wonder if I broke anything." She said, swinging the bat at Mikey's right arm. She smiled, hearing a loud crack from the young ninja's arm. Mikey screamed as the woman hits him again. "Your right arm is broken." Raph growled angrily, anger rising inside him as Mommy uses the bat to hit Mikey's broken arm again.

"Please, leave him alone!" Don shouted as Mommy kicks Mikey in the stomach. The orange masked Turtle groans as Rebecca's brown eyes ran to the olive green Turtle. Raph tries to stand up but the chains held him back and forced him to sit down. The dark green Turtle hissed in pain as Rebecca chuckles.

"I'm glad I tighten the chains on you, Raphael." Her psychotic smile grew. "I bet the chains are scraping your wrists so much that you're bleeding." Raph slowly looked over his right shoulder, seeing his blood around the chains.

_"She's right." _The red masked Turtle thought. _"The chains are on me super tight. When I move, it scrapes against my wrists and making it bleed." _

Bang!

Raph's amber eyes widen, seeing Rebecca pointing the gun at him. He slowly looked at his left shoulder, seeing a bullet wound. The woman chuckled then started laughing psychotically.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

The dark green Turtle screamed as Mikey and Don watch in fear.

Bang! Bang!

"Do you understand what will happen to you, Raphael?" She asked, grabbing Raph by his bandana tails. "You are going to die here." She pressed the gun on Raph's stomach.

Bang!

…

Leo quietly stood in front of the door, hearing his 'mommy' laughing and shots firing. He slowly clenched his fists, listening to Raph's blood curdling screams.

_"Why? Why do I want to save them?" _He thought, not seeing Danny staring at him.

"L-Leonardo?" The blue masked Turtle's grey eyes slowly ran to the 10 year old boy. "Are you going to save them?"

"I don't know."

"She's hurting them!" The young boy ran to the door, only to get pulled away by Leo. "Leonardo, those are your brothers! They came here to save us!"

"Danny, they're not my brothers. They didn't come here to rescue us."

"Leonar-"

"Danny, that's enough!" Danny's brown eyes widen, tears slowly forming. "Danny, don't come near this door. Mommy would be really mad." Leo slowly pulled the young human into a hug then heard soft sobs from his little 'brother'. Danny pulled himself out of the hug, wiping his eyes, and ran the other direction. Leo's grey eyes widen, seeing an image of him and Raph.

_"I wonder where Raph is." A 12 year old Leo said as he walks around the lair. The blue masked Turtle stopped in his tracks, hearing sobbing in the kitchen. He followed the sound and spots a small figure under the table. Leo slowly got on his knees, seeing Raph crying. "Raph?" The dark green Turtle quickly looked at his bog brother and quickly wiped his eyes._

_ "What do you want, Teacher's Pet?"_

_ "Why are you crying?" Raph glared at Leo as he continues to wipe his eyes. _

_ "I-I wasn't crying!" The small blue masked Turtle slowly got under the table and sat next to the red masked Turtle. "Go away, Leo!" Raph walked out under the table, screamed, and then went back under the table, grabbing his big brother's arm._

_ "What's wrong, Raph?"_

_ "N-Nothing."_

_ "You can tell me. I won't tell." The dark green Turtle slowly let go of Leo's arm and sighed._

_ "T-There's several cockroaches on the kitchen counter. Two of them got on my hand."_

_ "Is that why you're under the table?"_

_ "Y-Yeah…" Leo slowly smiled and crawls out under the table and sees seven roaches eating a piece of bread. He picks up a wooden roller and whacks them with it._

_ "You can come out now."_

_ "Are they gone?"_

_ "Yeah."_

_ "A-Are you sure? You are not lying to me?"_

_ "I'm not lying." Raph slowly crawled out under the table as Leo gently pats his brother's shoulder. "Raph, this is a promise. I promise I won't let a bug hurt you." The red masked Turtle slowly smiled as his brother pulled him into a hug._

_ "You promise?" Raph asked softly, hugging Leo back._

_ "Yeah." Leo gently rubbed the back of Raph's head and smiled. "I promise to protect you no matter what."_

Leo began to breath heavily; fell on his knees as sweat flowed down his face. He swallowed hard as his grey eyes turn brown then changed back to grey. He slowly stood up, wiped the sweat off his face.

…..

Raph groaned loudly as Rebecca smiled psychotically. His left shoulder, right arm, both legs, and stomach were covered in blood from the bullets. She chuckles as she points the gun at the dark green Turtle. She fired but nothing came out as a frown slowly appeared on her face.

"Look what you made me do, Raphael." She said sadly "You made me waste my bullets on you. There's none for Donatello and Michelangelo." Her psychotic smile grew back as she pulls out bullets out of her pockets and put it in the gun. "It's a good thing I packed more."

"Wait!" Don shouted as the woman's brown eyes ran to him. "Listen to me, you're mad at us cause we left Leo in an alley. We were seven years old!"

"You're wrong, Donatello. I'm mad because you three took my son away from me! He was happy with me! But he because he has a responsibility to take care of his so called 'brothers'!" She pointed the gun at the olive green Turtle. "You three don't deserve Leonardo! He needs someone who loves him and never betray him!" She walked closer to the purple masked Turtle and pressed the gun against his forehead. "One bullet through your precious brain will kill you instantly."

"Mommy, wait!" Rebecca slowly turned around, seeing Leo standing at the door.

"What's wrong, Leonardo?" She asked softly as the blue masked Turtle slowly look away from her.

"Um….Daisy's hurt and she wants you." The woman sighed heavily as she walks out of the room. Leo ran to Raph and pulled out a wet towel gently patting the wounds. The red masked Turtle hissed in pain as Mikey and Don quietly watch.

"Leo?" Mikey asked softly, trying to ignore his broken arm. "You're helping us?"

"N-No." Leo said softly

"Leo…" Raph said weakly, trying to ignore the pain "G-Good to see ya….."

"Shut up." Tears slowly ran down Leo's cheeks "I don't know why but….I don't want to see you hurt." The Katana wielding Turtle wiped his eyes as he looked at the blood stained towel then at Raph. "I guess I stopped the bleeding." Leo slowly got up and begins to walk out of the room.

"L-Leo, help us out."

"Raphael…."

"P-Protect us….from Rebecca if ya….don't want to see us hurt." Leo slowly looked at the dark green Turtle and swallowed hard.

"Leonardo?" Leo's grey eyes ran to the door, seeing Rebecca with arms crossed. "I want to talk to you. Alone." The blue masked Turtle walked out of the room as the woman shuts the door. Leo quietly stared at his 'mommy', hearing her sigh softly. "Leonardo, Daisy told me you pushed her when she walking by then you carried her to her room and shut the door on her."

"I'm sorry." He said as Mommy's brown eyes ran to the blood stained towel in Leo's hands. She grabbed it and glared at her 'son'.

"What are you doing with this?" She asked angrily "Were you helping them? Is that why you were in there?" Leo slowly swallowed as the woman throws the towel on the ground. "Leonardo, stay away from them. They're making you care about them. I have to get rid of them quickly. Go to your room or watch your younger siblings." The Katana wielding Turtle walks past Rebecca then he stops in his tracks.

"Mommy…..you're bringing dishonor to yourself." Rebecca's eyes widen as Leo walks away. His grey eyes changed to brown then slowly faded back to grey.

_"Why did he say that?" _Rebecca thought then sighed. _"It doesn't matter. I have to finish killing those other Turtles." _She walked back in the room, smiling psychotically.

….

Leo quietly walked in his room and sat on the bed. His grey eyes staring at the ceiling then ran to the door, seeing Danny walking in the room.

"Danny, please go away."

"You tried to help them." The young human got closer to Leo and sat on the bed with him. "Leonardo, that woman is going to kill them. Stop her and let them take us home!"

"I wasn't trying to help them." Leo sighed heavily "I don't want Mommy to kill them."

"Save them! Let them go!" The blue masked Turtle sighed again as he picked up the 10 year old boy and walked out of the room, leaving Danny in the hallway.

"I need to think, Danny." Leo said softly, walking back to the room and shutting the door. The black hair boy slowly blinked then sighed.

_"Leonardo won't save them." _Danny thought as he ran down the hallway _"I gotta be brave, just like Daddy! I'll help them!"_

**Yay! End of the chap! Danny to the rescue! What will happen next? I gotta focused on my other TMNT fic, TMNT Dare Show.**


	14. Chapter 14

Leo sighed heavily, his grey eyes locked on the ceiling as thoughts ran in his mind.

_"What should I do? A part of me cares about those other Turtles. I want to save them, believe everything they told me but I can't."_ He slowly sat up and rested his knees against his chest. _"Raphael called me Teacher's Pet and Fearless Leader." _Leo slowly sat on the edge of the bed. _"I couldn't kill Michelangelo when I had the chance." _He slowly stood up. _"Donatello telling me my real memories are coming back." _He slowly clenched his fists as his grey eyes widen.

_"Guys, come on!" Leo and his brothers leaped on another building, laughing as they stopped in their tracks._

_ "Leo, thanks for letting Splinter give us a break." Raph said, patting Leo on the back._

_ "You guys deserve it." The elder Turtle said, smiling as he crossed his arms. "We were cooped up in the lair, training for a week. So I asked Splinter to give us a break."_

_ "We should visit April." Don said as his three brothers slowly grin at him. "W-What?"_

_ "_You _wanna visit April cause you _love_ her!" Mikey teased as the olive green Turtle blushes._

_ "N-Not true!" The blue masked Turtle sighs heavily, patting his blushing purple masked brother on the back._

_ "We can visit April later." Leo said "Let's play Ninja Tag." He cleared his throat. "Mikey. You're it."_

_ "Hey!" Mikey shouted "You can't do that!"_

_ "Sorry." Leo's brown eyes ran to Raph and Don. "If you want Mikey to be it, say 'Aye'."_

_ "AYE!" Raph and Don shouted as they both ran off laughing, leaving Leo with their baby brother. The Katana wielding Turtle chuckles as he runs off, joining Don and Raph._

_ "How long will he reach us?" Don asked as Leo looks over his shoulder._

_ "He might chase us for a couple minutes then he'll whine or figure out a way to cheat."_

_ "He mostly cheats." Raph said as he runs off another direction, leaving the purple and blue masked Turtles. The two Turtles slowly looked over their shoulders, seeing their baby brother running toward them._

_ "Sorry Don." Leo said, running another way. "I won't let Mikey tag me." The Katana wielding Turtle ran, not knowing the Bo wielding Turtle was following him._

_ "Leo, we're brothers. We stick together." Don said, grinning._

_ "We don't stick together when we play Ninja Tag." Leo slowly grinned. "By the way…you do love April."_

_ "I do not!" Don shouted, blushing as Mikey sneaks behind him._

_ "Gotcha Dude!" The young ninja shouted as the elder Turtle chuckles. Mikey ran off as the olive green Turtle glares at Leo._

_ "That's not fair, Leo." Don said "You distracted me!"_

_ "Don, we can tell that you love April." Leo said, chuckling as he ran off. The purple masked Turtle blushed as he runs after his big brother._

Leo fell to his knees, breathing heavily as sweat poured down his face. He swallowed hard as he tries to stand up and his grey eyes widen again.

_"I'm so tired." An 11 year old Leo as he scratches his head. "It's way past my bedtime. I can't believe I trained for five hours." The blue masked Turtle walked past Mikey's room, hearing sobbing. He blinked twice as he opens Mikey's door, seeing his baby brother crying in the room. "Mikey, what's wrong?" The baby ninja slowly looked up, staring at his big brother with sad blue eyes._

_ "R-Raph told me n-nobody loves me and there's nothing special about m-me." Leo walks over to his crying brother, sat next to him, and gently hugs him._

_ "That's not true, Mikey." Leo said softly "You know Raph doesn't mean that."_

_ "H-He told me….it was true."_

_ "Mikey, we love you and you're special in your own way." The small orange masked Turtle gently layed his head on Leo's chest._

_ "S-Special in my own way?" Mikey wiped his eyes. "What do you mean?"_

_ "You always cheer us when we're depressed. You love to talk about superheroes and pretend to be one."_

_ "I'm the fastest Turtle." Leo smiled, gently patted Mikey's back._

_ "That's right, Mikey. You are the fastest one. You wanna know what's cool about it?" The young ninja quickly nodded. "If we ever face any bad guys, you can easily beat them by moving out of the way really fast!"_

_ "O-Or if Raph's being mean to me and tries to hit me, I can run away cause I'm faster than him!" Mikey happily added as Leo chuckles, hugging his little brother._

_ "I told you, Mikey. You're special and we love you for that."_

_ "All of us are special."_

_ "Yes we are."_

Leo rested his hands on the floor, coughed several times, and puked. His grey eyes turned brown and slowly changed back to grey as he pukes again.

….

"Why won't you die already?" Rebecca asked, lowering the gun from the bloody dark green Turtle. "This is no longer fun." She walked over to Raph and grabbed his bandana tails. "You're barely alive." The red masked Turtle glared at the woman and spits in her face. The human let go of him, glaring at Raph with hate-filled eyes. Mikey quietly chuckles as Rebecca's brown eyes ran to the young ninja. "Did you think that was funny, Michelangelo?" She kicked Mikey's broken arm, smiling as she hears him scream. She kicked him harder and harder and laughs psychotically.

"Leave him alone!" Rebecca's brown eyes ran to Don. She walked over to him as the purple masked Turtle glares at her.

"What did you say?"

"I said 'leave him alone'." The woman grinned as Don raised a brow.

"Donatello, do you want to know what I hate the most?" She chuckled then it changed to a psychotic laughter. "I hate you."

"M-Me?"  
>"You're a hypocrite." Rebecca's psychotic smile grew bigger. "You pretend to act sweet and gentle toward everybody so they can feel bad for you."<p>

"That's not true."

"Not true?" She chuckled. "How is that not true? You're an actor, faking your feelings so no one would see the real you." She kicked Don across the face. "You pretend to care for Leonardo." She kicked him again as the door slowly opens. Rebecca laughs psychotically as she points the gun at Don. "Goodbye, Donatello." Suddenly, she felt something hit the back of her head. Her brown eyes ran to the door, seeing Danny glaring at her. "Danny?"

"Leave them alone!" Danny shouted as Rebecca slowly looked at the floor, seeing a shoe on the floor.

"Did you throw a shoe at me?" She asked angrily as the young human takes off his other shoe and throws it at the woman, which missed and hit Mikey on the head. "Why are you acting like this?" Rebecca's brown eyes widen, seeing Danny's chocolate brown eyes.

…..

Leo layed on the floor, coughing as he tries to stand up. He breathes heavily as his grey eyes widen again.

_"Don, you have to take a break." Leo said, watching the olive green Turtle typing on the computer. "You've been on that computer for a week."_

_ "I'm looking for something." The elder Turtle raised a brow._

_ "What are you looking for?_

_ "A gift for April." Leo chuckled as Don quickly looked at him._

_ "A gift to show her you love her." Don's cheeks turns red as Leo chuckles again._

_ "N-No." Don slowly looked away. "The gift is saying thank you for everything she did for us."_

_ "I'm sure she'll like it." The purple masked Turtle sighed heavily and rested his hands on his face. "What's wrong?"_

_ "Leo, April thinks of us as little brothers." The elder Turtle rests his hand on his brother's shoulder. "When we first met, I thought….I had a chance….but…."_

_ "Casey got her first." The olive green Turtle slowly nodded as Leo hugs his brother. "Don, I understand that you love April, but….you can't love her forever."_

_ "I know." Don replied softly._

_ "Maybe you'll find a woman who will accept us and you'll get together with her." Don slowly smiled as Leo smiles back._

_ "Are you sure, Leo?"_

_ "Yeah." The Katana wielding Turtle patted his brother's back. "I'm guessing you'll get together with a female brainiac" Don chuckled softly._

_ "Mikey made up a story about me being with a woman smarter than me."_

_ "Really? How long was it?" _

_ "It was ten chapters, but I read three. Mikey needs to work on grammar and spelling." The two brother's laughed._

_ "Feel better, Donnie?"_

_ "Yeah." Don got out of his chair. "I guess I'll take a break. I'll look for a gift later."_

_ "Want to go for a run?"_

_ "Yeah." The two Turtles walked out of the room together._

Leo puked; his head throbbed with pain as he tries to stand up.

_"My head hurts." _Leo thought as he pukes again.

…..

"D-Danny? How did you…." Rebecca's eyes widen more. "Your eyes, they're not grey." The 10 year old boy slowly swallowed, slowly clenching his fists as his chocolate brown eyes ran to the gun in Rebecca's hand.

_"I want to brave, just like Daddy."_ Danny thought as his heart pounded against his chest. _"I want to do a good thing and save those Turtles."_

"Danny…answer me."

"You are a very bad lady!" The young boy shouted. "You brainwashed us a-and now you're killing people!" Danny ran toward the woman, only to trip over his own feet. Rebecca chuckled, watching the boy slowly stand up.

"Danny, you're being a bad boy." The woman said softly as Danny head-butts her in the stomach. She glared at the boy and slapped him across the face. The three Turtles quietly watch as tears ran down the young boy's cheeks. Danny quickly wipes his eyes as he kicks Rebecca between the legs. The woman blinked twice as the 10 year old boy slowly swallow. She sighed heavily, glaring at the younger human. "Danny, I'm not a man." Mikey snickered as the woman quickly looks at him and pointed the gun at him.

Bang!

The young Turtle felt the bullet graze his cheek as Danny pushes Rebecca, causing her to fall on her knees.

Click

Danny's brown eyes widen, seeing the insane woman putting more bullets in the gun then glaring at him.

"K-Kid…..ya gotta run!" Raph shouted weakly as Danny runs out of the room. Rebecca glares at the dark green Turtle then kicking him across the face. She ran out of the room, chasing after the little boy in the hallway.

"Raph, Don…." Mikey asked softly, trying to ignore the pain on his cheek. "Is she….going to kill him?"

"I hope not." Don answered as Raph coughed up blood. The two younger Turtles watch with fear as the red masked Turtle tries to stay awake.

"R-Raph…." The orange masked Turtle said softly, tears running down his cheeks. "Y-You better promise you won't die on us." Raph's amber eyes slowly ran to his baby brother and try to smile as blood flows out of his wounds.

"I-I promise that…I won't die." Raph replied weakly, watching Mikey cry. "Don't cry, Mikey."

"Mikey…..Leo will come for us." Don said, trying to form a smile and holding back tears. "I just know that any minute, he will be here with all of his real memories-"

"W-What if we actually die!" Mikey shouted, tears still flowing down his cheeks. "I actually believe that he won't rescue us! That lady keeps telling him we're not his brothers and we're lying to him!" The young ninja sob loudly as his two big brothers watch him.

**Yay! I'm done! Sorry, writer's block! it feels like a made Mikey OC-ish at the end. Plus, you won't believe this! I watching a movie called 'The roommate' a couple days ago and there's a character name REBECCA EVANS, who is PYSCHOTIC, just like my OC, Rebecca Evans! There's another character name JASON, who gets killed. I actually freaked out about this. **


	15. Chapter 15

Leo sat up, puke trailing down the corners of his mouth as he rubs his grey eyes. He sighs heavily as he stands up and heads for the door. His grey eyes widen, seeing Danny and Rebecca run past him.

_"Danny, what did you do?" _He thought, watching Danny run down another hallway with Rebecca still chasing him. The blue masked Turtle walks down the hallway, not knowing he was heading for the room with the three younger Turtles.

"Leonardo!" Leo slowly turned around, seeing Susan and Daisy ran over to him and grabbing his hands. "Did Mommy get rid of those mean Turtles?" Susan asked, smiling. The Turtle ignored them and kept walking. The two little girls slowly blink twice, seeing their 'big brother' walk away.

….

Danny ran down the stair, nearly tripping over his own feet and struggling to stay away from Rebecca. He ran down the hallway as the woman gets closer to him. She grabs his shirt as the young boy panics, feeling the woman dragging him. She opens a door, throwing Danny in an empty room. Tears ran down the boy's cheeks, watching Rebecca walk in and closing the door.

"I'm sorry!" Danny shouted, hiding his face with his hands. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" The woman chuckled, walking closer to the younger human. "Please don't kill me!" Rebecca smiled sweetly, standing in front of the frightened child. She got on her knees, laying the gun on the floor beside her, and watches the 10 year old boy cry.

"Danny, I won't kill you." Danny slowly looked between his fingers, seeing the woman offering him a hug. "I would never hurt my own child. How about a hug?"

"N-No." Rebecca sighed heavily then smiled sweetly again. She scooted closer to him, reaching a hand toward the small boy. "Leave me alone!" Danny kicked her hand as the older human glares at him.

"Danny, it's not nice to kick your mommy."

"You're not my mommy! I want my real mommy!" Rebecca chuckled as tears ran down Danny's cheeks.

"Your mommy doesn't love you."

"Yes she does!" Rebecca grabbed Danny, pulling him into a hug. The 10 year old boy tries to push away but the woman made the hug tighter. "Let me go!" He pulled himself out of the woman's arms, only to hit his head on the wall behind him. He sobbed as the older human sighs heavily.

"Your mommy doesn't want you anymore because you're a crybaby. Nobody loves a crybaby." Danny wiped his eyes, glaring at Rebecca as she smirks.

"STOP LYING!" He actually punched her face as blood slowly flows down Rebecca's nose. She glares at the young boy, smacking his cheek, and leaving a red mark on his left cheek.

"I'm sorry!" Danny shouted "I'm sorry! You can brainwash me again!" Rebecca chuckled, grinning as the 10 year old boy cry.

"No. I won't brainwash you again." Danny's brown eyes slowly ran to the woman. "I think I should tell you something, Danny." The young boy wiped his eyes.

"A-Are you letting me go?"

"No. if I do that, you'll bring those nasty cops." She chuckled. "Danny, when I first kidnapped you and used my powers on you…..you actually broke free of my spell and asked where's your parents."

"I-I did?"

"Yes. I'm surprised you don't remember." Her grin grew bigger. "I tripled my powers on you, young Danny. I don't know how you were freed from my spell the second time." Danny's heart pounded against his chest as the woman pulls him into a hug again. "I should have known you were a special child from the start." Rebecca slowly grabs the gun next to her as Danny tries to push away. "If I let you go, you'll bring the police. If I use my powers on you again, you'll break through the spell again." Danny's brown eyes widen, feeling something cold against his stomach.

Bang!

The woman let of the small boy, hearing him scream bloody murder. Her brown eyes ran to the bloody wound on Danny's stomach, watching the red liquid pour out of the small boy. Danny screamed louder as Rebecca grabs his hair.

"Shut up." She said, pressing the gun against Danny's chest. "Nobody likes a screaming crybaby.'" She let go of his hair, hearing the 10 year old boy cry.

Bang!

Danny screamed even louder as Rebecca sighs heavily. She pressed the gun on his forehead as the small boy slowly looks at her.

"Do you want another bullet?" Danny turned his head no. "No more crying." She stood up. "I'm letting you die slowly." She heads for the door, open it, walks out, and shuts it again as Danny sobs quietly, feeling a horrible pain shoot throughout his body.

**Sorry for taking so long! I had writer's block again and I was obsessing over an anime called Durarara! **Please Review! i'm so evil!


	16. Chapter 16

"Leonardo, wait up!" Daisy shouted as the two little girls try to keep up with Leo. "Where are you going?"

"I don't know." He answered softly.

"You don't know?" Susan asked, blinking in confusion. The two humans slowly look at each other then at their older 'brother'. "Leonar-"

"Leave me alone." Daisy and Susan stopped in their tracks, watching Leo walk away.

….

Rebecca rested her hand on her nose, looking at the blood on her hand.

_"Danny punched me pretty hard." _ She sighed heavily as she wipes the blood. She looks at the gun in her right hand, noticing small bits of dried blood. _"That little brat's blood is on my gun." _She sighed again. _"I have to do something to Donatello. God, I hate that hypocrite! He pretends to act so sweet!" _She chuckled then it changed to a psychotic laughter.

…

"Leonardo, please tell us what's wrong!" Susan shouted as Leo looks at his two 'sisters'.

"I want to be alone!" The blue masked Turtle shouted, running off.

"Should we tell Mommy?" Daisy asked, looking at the blond curly hair girl. "Leonardo is really upset."

"I saw Mommy chasing Danny." Susan said softly. "I think Danny did a bad thing and Mommy was really mad. He might be getting a spanking."

…

Tears ran down Danny's cheeks as he slowly crawls to the door. He sobbed as his brown eyes locked on the small pool of blood on his right side.

_"I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die!" _His chest and stomach burned with pain. _"I-I'm never going to see my Mommy and Daddy again." _He layed on the floor, breathing slowly as he tries to stop crying. _"L-Leonardo…..please help me….."_

….

Leo ran down the hallway then stopped in his tracks, not knowing he was standing next to the room with three younger Turtles in it.

"M-Mikey, listen to me." Raph said weakly "Leo will save us." The blue masked Turtle listened to the young ninja sobbing. "Leo will find a way to turn back to normal, stop Rebecca, and free us."

"R-Raph, look at you!" Mikey shouted, tears running down his cheeks. "Rebecca shot you so much! I've lost count! I-I already told you that I believe Leo won't save us! All of us will die, Raph!" A tear ran down Leo's cheek, hearing Mikey sob loudly.

"Mikey, don't say things like that." Don said softly. "We won't die." Leo slowly walked in the room, his grey eyes locked on Raph's.

"L-Leo…." Raph spoke weakly as the elder Turtle wipes his grey eyes.

"I-I have to ask you guys something." The Katana wielding Turtle said softly. "I want to know it's true or not." He wiped his watery eyes again. "R-Raphael….a-are you afraid of bugs? What kind of bugs do you hate the most?"

"Cockroaches."

_"He doesn't like cockroaches." _Leo thought _"Just like the images I saw in my head."_

"L-Leo….."

"Donatello…." Leo ignored Raph "Do you love a woman name April?" Don's cheeks slowly turned red and swallowed.

"N-No." The olive green Turtle said, looking away from the elder Turtle. "She's like a sister to me and she's married to Casey."

_"He does love her. He's hiding it."_

"Michelangelo….are you fastest Turtle?"

"Yeah." Mikey said softly. "That's what special about me."

_"Special…..he's the fastest Turtle….loves to pull pranks on Raphael….."_

"Leo, we are your brothers." Don spoke as Leo slowly looks at him. "Brothers-"

"-To the very end." Leo said, finishing the purple masked Turtles sentence. The elder Turtle chuckled softly as the three younger Turtles slowly smile. "I've been getting images lately, with you guys in it. Donatello, you told me my real memories are coming back. I actually believe those images are my memories. I also believe you're my bro-"

"Leonardo?" The four Turtles quickly looked at the door, seeing Rebecca. "What are you doing?"

"I'm talking to them." Her brown eyes ran to the dark green Turtle, who was glaring at her. "M-Mommy?" Rebecca walked toward the olive green Turtle and quickly pointed the gun at him.

Bang! Bang!

Don screamed, feeling the bullets striking his stomach and right shoulder. She chuckled as she picks up the baseball bat, smacking him across the face.

"Mommy, leave him alone!" She smacked Don again on the chest as Leo watches in fear. She chuckled, hearing the purple masked Turtle groan in pain. "STOP!" Rebecca slowly looked at her 'son', seeing him clenching his fists. "Mommy, that's enough." She sighed heavily.

"Leonardo, go watch your younger siblings."

"No."

"Fine." She sighed again. "You can watch." She pointed the gun at Raph.

Bang!

Raph screamed as Leo's grey eyes widen, seeing the red masked Turtle coughed out blood.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Mikey shouted as his blue eye ran to the elder Turtle. "Leo, do something! Stop her!" Rebecca pointed the gun at the young Turtle.

Bang! Bang!

The orange masked Turtle screamed, feeling the bullets hitting his broken arm. The woman laughed psychotically as Leo clenches his fists tighter.

_"Mommy….please stop…." _Shots were fired as blood curdling screams came from the three younger Turtles. _"N-No more…" _Rebecca laughed louder as Leo glares at his 'mommy'. _"Raphael….Donatello…..and Michelangelo….they're…"_

"Aw, Raphael….are you close to dying?" Rebecca taunted, seeing Raph breathing slowly and trying to stay awake. She chuckled, kicking him across the face.

_"Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo….." _Leo's grey eyes quickly turned brown. _"THEY'RE MY BROTHERS!"_

Bang!

"RAPH!" Leo screamed.

Bang!

**End of the chap! Yay! Leo's back to normal! What will happen next? Story is almost finished! Please review! **


	17. Chap 17 part 1

**I'm so sorry for taking so long! I got into a different fandom. I'm letting all of you know that this chapter is a flashback on how Leo met Rebecca and how Rebecca went insane. By the way, this chap is super long so I'm deciding to split this chap into parts. **

**Here is Part One!**

_8 years ago….._

_ "I'm getting tired of Leo." A seven year old Raph said to his two little brothers. "Have you guys noticed he's gotten bossier?"_

_ "Raphie, he's our big brother." Mikey said, trying to focus on his video game. "He's supposed to bossy."_

_ "Don't call me Raphie." The dark green Turtle sighed as Don eats an apple. "Leo is driving me crazy! Whenever I try to watch TV, Teacher's Pet would order me to train! He would keep ordering then he'll tattle to Splinter!" The orange masked Turtle paused his game and turned toward the red and purple masked Turtles._

_ "This is my only free time to play my games." Mikey rubbed his neck. "Leo's been forcing me to quit video games for a couple hours just to run around the sewers with him." Raph and Mikey slowly looked over to the olive green Turtle._

_ "W-Why are you two looking at me like that?" Don asked quietly._

_ "Has Leo been bossy to you yet?" Raph asked as Don's brown eyes looked at the concrete floor. "Don?"_

_ "Y-Yeah…." Raph quickly stood up, arms crossed, and a grin growing on his face._

_ "I think we should teach Leo a lesson." The two younger Turtles slowly blink twice._

_ "What kind of lesson?" Mikey asked, smiling._

_ "Get me earmuffs and a torn piece of clothes and I'll tell you." The orange mask ninja giggled with excitement and ran out of the room, leaving Don with Raph. "Go ahead, Donnie. Go help Mikey." The olive green Turtle quietly left the room as Raph follows his brother._

_ After a few minutes, the three young Turtles came back to the room. Mikey was holding white fluffy earmuffs and Don was holding a brown cloth. _

_ "Okay." Raph said, grinning "We're gonna take Leo to the surface and leave him in an alley." Don and Mikey quietly stared at their big brother then the 7 year old purple masked ninja sighed heavily._

_ "That's a good idea, Raphie!" Mikey blurted "We'll leave Leo in an alley to teach him not to be bossy!" Raph grinned even more as he slowly looked at the olive green Turtle. _

_ "Donnie, is there something you want to say?" Raph asked as Don looks away._

_ "I-I think that's a bad idea." Don answered softly "W-What if a human finds him and call the police on him." _

_ "That won't happen." The red masked Turtle answered back. "We will put Teacher's Pet in an alley that no one goes in."_

_ "B-But-"_

_ "Come on, Donnie!" The orange masked Turtle shouted excitedly, grabbing Don's hands. "Nothing will happen to Leo! Don't _you_ want to teach Leo a lesson for being bossy?" Don quietly stared at his baby brother then at his red masked brother._

_ "O-Ok, I'll do it." Raph patted Don's back as Mikey smiles._

_ "Mikey, make a note for Leo. Don, go fetch Leo." Raph ordered as his two little brothers nodded and ran out of the room. The 7 year old Turtle giggled at his plan. "I can't wait." Don came back to the room with Leo, who was yawning and rubbing his eyes._

_ "Raph, what do you want?" Leo asked groggily as Mikey walked in, holding a piece of paper. "I was sleeping."_

_ "Leo, let's play a game!" The small blue masked ninja slowly blinked twice._

_ "A-A game?"_

_ "Yep."_

_ "Raph, it's late."_

_ "Leo, it's a quick game." Leo sighed heavily._

_ "Fine."_

_ "We're gonna blindfold ya and put earmuffs on you." Raph explained "We're gonna hide you and we let go, you count to ten, take off the cloth and earmuffs, and you'll find us, ok?" Leo sighed and nodded as Don and Mikey put the blindfold and earmuffs on their big brother._

_ "R-Raph, w-what if Splinter finds out we went to the surface and left Leo there?" Don asked nervously, holding Leo's arm and walking down the sewers. _

_ "Splinter won't get upset." Answered the dark green Turtle. "He won't find out cause Leo will find his own way home before Splinter gets home." _

_ "W-What if he doesn't!" _

_ "Calm down, Donnie. Nothing will go wrong." The 7 year old Raph smiles as he helps the blind/deaf Leo down the sewer._

_ "G-Guys, this is not a quick game." Leo said "How long are we gonna walk?" The red masked Turtle pointed to a ladder as the small four Turtles walk toward it. _

_ "Mikey, Don, get Leo on my back." The two younger Turtles nodded as they gently push the blue masked Turtle on Raph's back._

_ "G-Guys, what are we doing?" Leo asked "Am I riding on someone's back?" The older Turtle tries to take off the blindfold but Raph quickly swatted his hand._

_ "We're almost there." Raph said "Mikey, Don, get ready to catch Leo, just in case he falls off my back." The small dark green Turtle quickly climbed up the metal ladder, slowly pushing the manhole cover to the side. "Mikey, Don, hurry up and climb."_

_ "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Don said quietly as the excited orange masked Turtle climbs up the ladder. The olive green Turtle sighs and follows his brothers to the surface._

_ "Ok, let's leave Teacher's Pet over there." Raph pointed at a dumpster at the end of the alley as he leads Leo towards it. He sighed as he quickly lets go of his older brother. "We have to run! Leo is gonna start counting to ten!" The three younger Turtles ran for the manhole but Raph quickly hid with large trash bags, leaving Leo all by himself as he counts to ten._

_ "…..five, six, seven, eight, nine, and ten." The blue masked ninja quickly took off the earmuffs and the blindfold as his brown eyes quickly widen. "I-I'm on the surface. T-They left me on the surface." The small Turtle saw a paper in the concrete ground and slowly picked it up, seeing it was Mikey's handwriting saying: __**Find your own way home**__. Leo's brown eyes quickly scanned the large alley. He knew there was a manhole cover somewhere in the alley. He ran toward large group of trash bags then he stopped, feeling a stinging pain throbbing on his right foot. He sat down, slowly looked at his foot and his brown eyes widen, seeing a large piece of glass sticking out of his foot. Tears ran down his cheeks as his foot throbbed with pain. He tried to take the glass out but he takes his hand away when his foot throbbed painfully even more._

…_._

_ A woman with short black hair that went to her shoulders, light brown eyes, creamy skin and wearing a light blue shirt and jeans walked down a quiet sidewalk as she sighed heavily._

"Jason's coming home late again." _The woman thought as she pulls out her pink cell phone, checking the time. _"Whoa, it's already 11:30pm." _The woman stopped in her tracks as her brown eyes ran to an alley next to her, hearing sobbing from it. _"Is someone crying? It sounds like a child." _She slowly walked down the alley, getting closer to the person crying. She could see a small figure sitting on the floor sobbing. She got closer as her brown eyes widen, seeing a small Turtle wearing a blue mask crying._

_ "Ow….." It said, trying to take out the glass out of his right foot. _

_ "Uh…..are you ok?" She asked softly as the small Turtle quickly looked at her. "D-Do you… need any help?" She took a step closer to him but the turtle scooted away from her, trying to hide behind a dumpster. "I won't hurt you." Her brown eyes ran to the glass in the Turtle's foot. "Let me help you." She sat next to the blue masked Turtle. "C-Can I touch your foot?" The young Turtle slowly nodded as the woman gently touched his foot and slowly pulled out the glass. The small Turtle whimpered as the woman watches blood slowly came out of his foot. "Is it ok…if I take you home to clean your wound? You can trust me."_

_ "O-Ok." He said quietly as the short haired woman takes off her jacket, putting it on the small Turtle. _

_ "My name is Rebecca. What's yours?" She picked up the Turtle and walked out of the alley. _

_ "L-Leonardo…"_

_ "That's a nice name."_

_ "…..T-Thank you."_

** Ok, that is it from part 1! I will try to part 2 of the flashback up when i'm not busy.**


	18. Chap 18 part 2

**Here is part two!**

"_Raphie, will Leo get mad at us for leaving him on the surface?" Mikey asked as Raph slowly looked at his baby brother. _

"_Yeah. He might tattle to Splinter too." He answered as Don runs in the room, breathing heavily. "What's wrong, Donnie?" The purple masked Turtle slowly swallowed hard._

"_Splinter's home."_

…

_ Leo quietly watched Rebecca bandaged his foot. The woman smiled as she finished. _

_ "All right," She quickly gave him the TV remote. "You can watch whatever you want while I make you something to eat."_

_ "Y-You're not afraid of me."_

_ "Huh?" She blinked twice as the blue masked Turtle slowly looked at the floor._

_ "You're not afraid of me." He repeated._

_ "How can I be afraid of a child? Do you want me to be afraid of you?"_

_ "N-No, I don't want you to be afraid." She smiled, patting Leo on the head, and heads for the kitchen. The small Turtle looked at the remote in his hand then at his bandaged foot and turned on the TV._

…_.._

_ "Mikey, Don, if Splinter ask about Leo, don't say anything, ok?" Raph said as the two younger Turtles nodded._

_ "Hello, my sons." Splinter said, walking in the room. His three 7 year old Turtles quickly hugged their father as the old rat slowly looked for his eldest son. "Where is Leonardo?" Don and Mikey slowly looked at the dark green Turtle. "Raphael, do you know?"_

_ "N-No." The old master raised a brow, watching his three sons slowly looking at each other. _

_ "Go play." The Turtles quickly nodded as they ran out of the room._

…

_ Leo quietly watched the TV, changing the channel every few minutes._

"Should I trust this lady?" _He thought _"She might be calling the police on me." _The front door opened slowly as a man with creamy skin, black curly hair hovering over his chocolate brown eyes, and he looked like a model. His eyes widen, seeing Leo on the couch._

_ "All right, freak." The man said harshly. "I'm going to give you a count a three to get out of my home." Leo slowly got off the couch, his heart pounding against his chest as he tries to stay off his bad foot. _

_ "Jason, is that you?" Rebecca shouted from the kitchen._

_ "Yeah," He answered, his eyes locked on Leo. "Rebecca, do you know there's a little monster in our living room?" Rebecca quickly walked out of the kitchen as the small Turtle slowly looked at her. "Be careful, Rebecca. He might be dangerous."_

_ "Jason," She sighed, walking to Leo and standing in front of him. "He's just a child." The blue masked Turtle gently grabs Rebecca's left hand. "I found him in an alley. He was hurt." The man's eyes ran to Leo's bandaged foot then back to his wife. _

_ "You can keep that freak till its better." He said harshly. "Just keep it away from me." He sat on the couch, glaring at Leo. "If he tries to attack me, he's gone." The short hair woman quickly picks up the small Turtle and heads for the kitchen._

_ "By the way, there's food." She said as her husband sighs and walks to the kitchen. He sees the blue masked Turtle silently sitting at the table, a plate with macaroni and cheese and a peanut butter and jelly sandwich._

_ "Are we eating this?" Jason asked as he sits away from Leo._

_ "He's eating that." Rebecca answered softly, smiling as Leo slowly eats his sandwich. "We're eating steak, corn, and broccoli." She sat next to the young Turtle. Jason looked down to his food and slowly ate it. _

_ "…my little brother doesn't like broccoli." Leo spoke softly as the humans quickly look at him. _

_ "You have a brother?" Rebecca quickly asked as the small Turtle slowly nods._

_ "I have three."_

**End of part 2! Part 3 will be up soon when i'm not busy.**


	19. chap 19 part 3

**Here is part 3! **

_An hour has gone by; Splinter became worried for his eldest son. He knew his three younger sons were keeping something from him. Whenever he looks at him, they would look away and try to talk to the nearest sibling. _

"_My sons," He said loudly "Come here!" The three Turtles silently walked toward their father, fear written in their eyes. "Where is Leonardo?"_

"_I-I don't know." Raph said, trying to avoid eye contact with the old rat. "Maybe….he's playing in the sewers."_

_ "Leonardo knows he's not supposed to roam the sewers alone!" Splinter said angrily "Tell me the truth."_

_ "B-But Master Splinter, we think he might be in the sewers!" Mikey shouted as the old ninja sighs angrily and Don clenches his fists._

_ "We're telling the truth!" The dark green Turtle shouted again. Donnie clenched his fists harder as he swallowed hard._

_ "We left Leo on the surface!" Don shouted as the rat's eyes widen. "We did it to teach him a lesson!" Raph and Mikey frowned as Splinter glares at them._

_ "Take me where you left Leonardo."_

…_.._

_ Jason watched his wife smile as the small blue masked Turtle told her about each of his brothers. The man glared at Leo as he slowly pulled out his cell phone, ready to call the police on the Turtle. Jason's brown eyes ran to Rebecca, who gently patted Leo's head. He sighed and put his cell phone back. _

_ "Where are your brothers?" Jason asked as Leo slowly looks at him. _

_ "They went home."_

_ "…Did they abandon you?" The blue masked Turtle slowly blinked twice as the man sighed. _

_ "N-No." Leo said softly. "They….would never do that to me." Rebecca gently hugged the mutant Turtle and rubbed his shell._

_ "How about we check on your foot," The woman said, smiling and picking up the young ninja. Jason quietly watched his wife walked out of the kitchen with the Turtle._

"Rebecca, why do you care about that freak?" _He thought as he stands up, putting the plate in the sink._

…_.._

_ Splinter quietly stood in the alley with his three sons._

_ "Is this the place?" The rat asked_

_ "Y-Yes," Raph answered._

_ "He's not here, Raphael."_

_ "M-Maybe he's walking around the sewers." Mikey said nervously._

_ "I would of sensed him if he were in the sewers, Michelangelo." Splinter sighed. "I believe Leonardo went off somewhere alone or with a human." The three Turtles eyes widen, fear growing about their older brother being with a human._

_ "It's all your fault, Raph!" Don blurted angrily. "Leo's missing and he might have been taken by a human! Why did I agree with your stupid plan!" the dark green Turtle quietly stared at the olive green Turtle as angry tears slowly formed in his amber eyes and clenched his fist, ready to yell something back to his brother._

_ "Raphael, Donatello, calm yourself." Splinter quickly spoke "I want you to go home. I will try to find Leonardo." Raph quickly wiped his tears as the three Turtles quickly went back to the manhole._

…

_ "I'm glad your foot is done bleeding." Rebecca said "But you should stay off it." The seven year old Turtle nodded, taking a bite out of a cookie. She smiled, hugging Leo as Jason watches. "So…..you and your brothers were named after the great renaissance masters?"_

_ "Y-Yeah."_

_ "Leonardo DaVinci is my favorite."_

_ "R-Really?"_

_ "Yes. I love the painting 'The Mona Lisa'." Jason rolled his eyes, seeing his wife continue to have a conversation with the Turtle. He couldn't understand why Rebecca was being kind to Leo; he was a monster pretending to be an innocent child. Jason thought hard and long. The Turtle will be living him till its foot is healed and it will leave. The man ran his hands through his hair, hearing Rebecca and Leo laughing._

…

_ "Why'd ya tell Splinter!" Raph shouted as Don slowly gulps. "I'm gonna get in trouble because of you!"_

_ "Because of __**me**__?" Don shouted back "__**You**__ made the stupid plan, not me!" Mikey quietly left the room as Raph glares at the olive green Turtle. "You wanted to teach Leo a lesson!"_

_ "You wanted to teach him a lesson too! You didn't like it either when he was bossy!"_

_ "Raphael, Donatello, that's enough!" Splinter shouted, walking in the room with Mikey hiding behind him. "I am disappointed in all three of you! You know you're not supposed to be on the surface and you leave Leonardo there to teach him a stupid lesson!" The two Turtles slowly looked at each other, thinking about what's happening to their older brother. _

…_.._

_ It's been a week since Leo been living with Rebecca and Jason Evans. His foot was a lot better but for some reason, he wanted to stay a little longer and Jason wasn't happy about it._

_ "Rebecca, his foot is better." Jason angrily said "He-"_

_ "Let's keep him!" Rebecca blurted out, a sweet smile glowing on her face. Jason quietly stared at her, blinking twice. "He's like a son to me, but he's green and a Turtle, yet so adorable!" She giggled as her husband grabbed her shoulders._

_ "Rebecca, baby, listen to me." He sighed "That freak has been living with us for a WEEK! How can he be like a son to you already! That only happens in movies and stories! We are not in a MOVIE or a STORY!" He cleared his throat. "If you want a son, we can make one. It will be a normal human being."_

_ "Jason, he's perfect." The man sighed heavily, rubbing his temples as he sits on the couch. _

_ "R-Rebecca?" Rebecca and Jason slowly looked to their right, seeing the young ninja rubbing his eyes._

_ "Did you enjoy your nap?"_

_ "Y-Yeah." He walked over to the woman and hugged her. "Thank you for letting me stay here."_

_ "You should go home, Leonardo." Jason spoke, looking away from the Turtle._

_ "I-I can't." The male human quickly looked back to Leo with wide eyes. _

_ "What?"_

_ "He told me yesterday, Jason." The short hair woman said, patting Leo head. "His brothers were playing a game with him. They blinded folded him and put earmuffs on him and they left him in an alley." Jason's eyes widen more as he looks back to his wife then to the small ninja. _

"His brothers abandon him." _Jason thought_ "My old friends did the same thing to me."

_"M-Mommy, D-Daddy?" The two humans quickly looked at the ninja. "I-Is it ok if I call you that….just in case I can't find my way home."_

_ "Yes, you can call us that." Rebecca said softly, gently rubbing Leo's back. "You can stay as long as you like."_

…

_ Raph quietly sat in Leo's room, tears running down his cheeks._

_ "It's all my fault." He said softly "Donnie was right. All my fault. Leo might have been taken by humans and they might be hurting him." He held Leo's teddy bear against his chest. "Leo, I'm sorry." _

** End of part 3! **


	20. chap 20 part 4

** Here is part 4! **

_ Jason sighed heavily, tired from his day of work. He rubbed his eyes as he opened the front door, only to be greeted by Leo. _

_ "W-Welcome back, Jason." Leo said softly as the man waves to him and walks past him. "Do you still hate me?" Jason slowly looked at the young ninja. "For a week, you ignored me. When I called you daddy, you looked like you were annoyed by me. I understand that I'm different from humans."_

_ "…..Rebecca really likes you."_

_ "Huh?"_

_ "Rebecca really likes you." Jason got on his knees and rested his hands on Leo's shoulders. "She treats you like you're our own child. I'm kinda getting used to you, Leonardo. Rebecca told me you're just a child and I believe that now." He patted Leo's head and walked away. The young Turtle slowly smiled and followed the man. He grabbed Jason's hand, seeing him smile too._

…_._

_ It's been a month since Leo's been missing. The lair felt empty without him. Splinter and his three sons would sit in Leo's room, tears running down their cheeks. Raph would keep apologizing to the rat for what he's done to his older brother. They would pray together, hoping Leo wasn't hurt._

…_._

_ Leo giggled, holding Rebecca's hand as they walked down the streets of New York City. (He's wearing human clothes.)_

_ "You wanna go to the toy store, sweetheart?" Rebecca asked as the Turtle hugs her arm. "Is that a yes or a no?"_

_ "No." Leo answered happily "I have enough toys already." The two walked past an alley as the young ninja stops in his tracks causing the woman to stop too. _

_ "What's wrong, Leonardo?" She felt Leo tighten his grip on her hand._

_ "I-Is that the alley you found me in?"_

_ "Yes." She quickly tugged Leo away from the alley, heading back to their home. The small Turtle sat on the couch with his human mother. He slowly looked at her, seeing her face filled with emotion._

_ "M-Mommy?"_

_ "Leonardo, do you understand why your brothers abandon you?" She quickly asked as the blue masked Turtle's brown eyes widen._

_ "I don't think they abandon me."_

_ "I believe they did. If they really cared about you, they would be searching for you." She pulled the young Turtle into a hug. "Leonardo, I also believe one of your brothers is a hypocrite."_

_ "A hypocrite?"_

_ "You said Donatello is your sweetest brother but he left you all alone." _

_ "Why do you-"_

_ "I'll tell you a short story. I had a best friend who was the sweetest person: just like Donatello. When we got into high school, I learned she wasn't sweet at all, she was pretending the whole time. She was planning for years to abandon me somewhere so she could hang out with another group of girls." She pulled Leo into her lap. "Donatello is a hypocrite. He betrayed you." _

_ "….Mommy, I think I should go home." Rebecca's brown eyes widen, staring at the seven year old Turtle. _

_ "What are you talking about? You are home."_

_ "My real home," She wrapped her arms around him. "Mommy, I'm a big brother. I have a responsibility to care of my brothers. I think the alley you found me in is my way home." The small Turtle got out of Rebecca's lap and picked up his human clothes. "Mommy, I love you." The woman quietly stared at the floor, not paying attention to Leo putting on his clothes. _

_ "Leonardo…..don't leave."_

_ "I have to go back to my real family." Rebecca's brown eyes widen more. "Thank you for taking care of me, Mommy. I have stayed here for a month and they don't know where I am." The blue masked Turtle walked over to his mommy and gently kissed her cheek. "I'll try to visit." The disguised Turtle walked out of the building as the woman clenched her fist and bites her bottom lip._

…_._

_(Remember, Leo is wearing the human clothing)_

_ Leo ran fast, trying to find the alley. Running past humans and ignoring them whenever he tripped. He would get back up, running faster as his clothes got dirty. He finally stopped, his brown eyes targeting the alley. _

_ "This is it." He said softly "That's the spot where my brothers left me and Mommy found me in." He quietly walked in the alley. "Where's that manhole cover?" He quietly moved trash bags and more trash bags for several minutes. He quickly smiled, finally finding the manhole cover. The Turtle takes off his clothes then starts trying to lift the manhole cover. He slowly climbed down the ladder until he got to the bottom then he ran down the sewer._

**end of part 4! i'm letting all of you know that i already worked on the whole flashback, i just has to split them cause i'm to lazy to type the whole thing out. so it will be awhile till we get to the present time. **

**remember the flashback will be also about how Rebecca gone insane and part of the flashback will be about her insane moments from going crazy from Leo leaving her to her being in asylum. **

**please review! **


	21. Chap 21 part 5

**Part 5! **

"I hope Leonardo likes sushi." _Jason thought, holding a box of sushi. _"It's strange to have a mutant Turtle for a son." _He walked over to the front door and opens it, only to hear sobbing. "Rebecca, is that you?" He dropped the box, running over to his wife and hugging her. "Baby, what's wrong?"_

"_L-Leonardo left." She managed to say before sobbing again. The man gently kissed Rebecca's forehead. "H-He left us!"  
>"We had no choice." Jason said softly "He had to return to his real family. Remember that he said he was a big brother. I'm guessing he had a major responsibility to take care of his younger brothers." The woman quickly grabbed Jason's shirt, staring at him with furious brown eyes. <em>

"_We are his real family! He's OUR son!" She shouted "Those other freaks are not real family! Family doesn't abandon their family!"_

"_Rebecca, calm down."_

"_W-We need to find our son."_

"_Rebecca, sweetheart, listen to me." He said calmly "I'm upset too that Leonardo left."_

"_You don't look upset!" She yelled louder as Jason's eyes widen, staring at his wife's psychotic eyes. _

…_.._

_Raph sat in the living room, emotionless amber eyes watching TV. He quietly got off the couch and headed for the front door. He clenched his fists, tears running down his cheeks, not seeing Leo running in the room. _

"_Raph, are you crying?" The dark green Turtle quickly looked up, seeing Leo smiling at him. He quickly ran up to his big brother and started bawling loudly in Leo's arms. Splinter, Don, and Mikey ran out of their room and smiled with tears in their eyes. They pulled the older Turtle into a group hug as tears poured down Leo's cheeks. "I-I missed you guys."_

"_We missed you too, Leonardo." Splinter spoke softly as Raph sobs the loudest._

"_I-I'm so sorry, Leo!" Raph cried out "I'm sorry! I was mad at you! I-I'm s-s-sorry!"_

…_.._

_It's been weeks since Leo left Rebecca and Jason. Every day, Jason would find Rebecca sitting in front of the door, waiting for their precious 'son' to come back. Rebecca would bite her bottom lip, making it bleed if she's not standing at the door when 10 minutes or more. Jason worried about his wife, she wouldn't eat at all._

"_Rebecca, baby, I don't think he's coming back." Jason said softly as Rebecca slowly glares at him._

"_He's coming back, Jason!" She yelled, tears running down her cheeks. "He promised he'll visit us!" The man sighed softly as wife slowly looked back at the door. _

"_Let's try to make a child of our own." The woman slowly looked back at her husband. "Just in case...he's doesn't come back." Rebecca slowly nodded and walked to the bedroom with her husband. _

…_.._

"_Leo, bro, did I say 'I love you' this morning?" Mikey asked as the older Turtle sighs._

"_Yes, you did, Mikey." Leo said "You said it 15 times today."_

"_Sorry, I wanted to show how much I love you since you've been gone for a month." The 7 year old blue masked Turtle giggled._

"_You showed enough." Mikey gently hugged his older brother as the elder Turtle rubs his back. _

_Two weeks later….._

_Rebecca quietly sat in the doctor's office, staring at a picture of Leo with her and Jason. Slowly smiled and giggled. _

"When I have a baby boy, I'm going to name it Leonardo." _She thought _"I'll raise him just like my Turtle son." _A Doctor came in the room as Rebecca quickly hid the pictures in her purse._

"_Mrs. Evans, I have some bad news." The man said in a gruff voice. "For some reason, you can't have any children." The woman's brown eyes widen and quickly stood up._

"_I-I can't have any children!" She screamed "Is something wrong with my body?" _

"_I'm sorry. It's not easy to explain." Rebecca growled and stormed out of the room._

"_What can I tell Jason?" She asked softy to herself as her fists clenched._

…_._

_Jason sighed softly, finished with another day of work as he pulls out his keys._

"I hope Rebecca is not sitting in front of the door." _He slowly opened the door and smiled, seeing his wife wasn't sitting on the floor. _"Good. I should give her a special reward."

"_Welcome home, Jason." Rebecca said, hugging her husband "I have some news."_

"_Let me guess." He pretended to think "You're pregnant." She slowly frowned and looked away._

"_No. For some reason, I can't have any children. The doctor said it's not easy to explain." Jason frowned._

"_Oh." He rubbed his neck "We can try adopting a child."_

"_No." She said angrily "I don't want to adopt. I want my Leonardo back. I want my son back! I should never lever let him go!" She grabbed her husband's shirt. "Jason, we need to find him!"_

"_Rebecca, we can't do that." Jason pulled Rebecca's hands off his shirt. "He wanted to leave. He wanted to go back to his real family."_

"_Don't say that, Jason! __**We **__are his __**real**__ family!" She began to breathe heavily. "His fake family never loved him!"_

"_CALM DOWN, REBECCA!" He sighed heavily "You've been acting strange ever since Leonardo came into our life. You kinda gone crazy-"_

"_I'M NOT CRAZY!" Rebecca angrily walked away and heads for her room, slamming the door shut as the man rubs his temples. _

**End of part 5! Rebecca is starting more of her crazy phase. dun dun duunnnnn! :) **


	22. Chapter 22

** sorry for taking so long. i'm still in another fandom called Keroro Gunso, plus i keep changing into different fandoms... If you are still following me on YouTube, I kinda stopped making TMNT videos and now i'm making Keroro Gunso trailers and music videos. But I've been trying my best to get back to TMNT , which is hard! Now here is the chap, the REST OF IT! I kinda got lazy writing this new chapter! I'm kinda in love with the new TMNT 2012 series.**

_A year later..._

_ "Leanardo's coming back." Rebecca said softly, her knees to her chest, and rocking back and forth. "Leonardo's coming back." _

_ "Rebecca?" Jason asked, walking in the living room. he saw his wife smiling creepily, repeating the same thing over and over again. He ran his hands through his hair and sighed heavily. "Rebecca, he's not coming back!" He stormed out of their home, slamming the door shut._

_ "Jason's lying. Our son is coming back." She chuckled softly "He's coming back._

_..._

_ Jason was getting tired of Rebecca. She keeps saying 'Leonardo is coming back' every single day, she would argue with him when he brings up the idea for adopting a child, and she would ignore Jason when he try to talk to her ny singing a song she sang to Leo. The man didn't know what to do anymore. He quietly walked in his home, seeing his wife on the couch mumbling about you know who. He sighed heavily and sat next to his wife on the couch, _

_ "Rebecca...I want a divorce," He said softly as the woman slowly look at him. _

_ "W-What did you say?"_

_ "I want a divorce."_

_ "No. You can't leave me too._

_ "I'm sorry but I can't take it anymore! You...You are driving me nuts about-"_

_ "YOU ARE NOT LEAVING ME TOO!" She stood up, anger in her eyes. "LEONARDO WOULDN'T BE HAPPY IF HE-"_

_ "That's enough, Rebecca!" Jason shouted back "I'm leaving you and that's final!" Suddenly, the woman screamed at the top of her lungs and and flipped the couch over. Jason's eyes widen as Rebecca picks up a glass cup and threw it across the room, hearing it shatter when it hit the wall. "Rebecca, you need help." He walked away but didn't know his wife picked up a piece of the glass, ran over to Jason and stabbing him in the back. Jason screamed as Rebecca stabs him again. _

_ "DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME!" She began to breath heavily as her brown eyes watch blood come of Jason's back. She quickly gasped and ran out of the house as Jason pulls out his cell phone._

_..._

_ Rebecca ran down the streets of New York, breathing heavily as she accidently knocked people down. She quietly walked in a store, sweat pouring down her face walks up to her._

_ "Ma'am, do you need help?"_

_ "I want to be a gun."_

_ "What kind of gun?"_

_ "Just...just give me a regular gun."_

_..._

_ Rebecca chuckled as a pyschotic grin grew on her face. She hidden the gun in her pocket as she walks past a hospital. Her fingers ran through her short hair as she clears her throat._

_ "Leonardo is my son." She said softly "I'm his mommy." She quietly walked in the hospital, quietly walking the hallways as she heard screaming from another room. She walked in, seeing nurses surrounding a woman giving birth._

_ "Come on, Jenny." A man said, holding the screaming blonde's hand. "You're almost there." The nurses looked over to Rebecca but decided to ignore her as Jenny screams louder._

"She's pethetic." _Rebecca thought _"She doesn't deserve that child."

_ "You're doing great, Jenny." The man kissed the blonde woman's forehead "Our baby boy is going to be born!" The brown haired woman clenched her fists as Jenny screams louder. A baby was heard as Rebecca pushes through the crowd of nurses, pulls out her gun, shooting Jenny in the head, grabbing the baby, and quickly running out of the hospital._

_ "Leonardo is my son!" She ran faster down the streets of New York, carefully caring the screaming newborn infant in her arms. She ran for five blocks until police cars surround her._

_ "PUT THE GUN ON THE GROUND!" She sighed, slowly putting the gun on the ground as two police officers walk up to her as one of them takes the baby and second one puts handcuffs on her._

_..._

_ Rebecca quietly sat in the back of the police car, her hair hanging over her emotionless brown eyes. She slowly looked at her hands, noticing her hands faintly glowing white then it quickly dissappeared._

_..._

_ "Why'd you shoot Jenny WInston?" An officer asked in a gruff voice "Do you have anything against her?" Rebecca quietly sat in the station as the officer sighs heavily "Ma'am, answer the question. Why'd you kill Jenny? Why did you try kidnap her newborn child?" Once again, Rebecca didn't say anything and continued to stare at her hand."All right, I'll give an easy question. What's your name?"_

_ "R-Rebecca Evans..." She said softly, still looking at her hands._

_ "Okay, Mrs. Evans, tell me why-"_

_ "I DON'T EVEN KNOW THAT STUPID JENNY WINSTON!" She shouted as the officer pulls out her taser. "SHE DOESN'T DESERVE THAT BABY!" Suddenly, Rebecca's hands began to glow brightly as she grabs the cop by the head. The man screamed as her hands glowed brighter. She quickly pulled away, watching the man collapse and breathing heavily. She slowly looked at her hands as the officer groans. _"All I did was think about Leonardo and being a mommy."

_ "M-Mommy?" She slowly looked at the man, who looked at her with a child like expression "What's wrong Mommy?"_

"Did I do something to him?" _She thought _"My hands started glowing when I got mad." _She looked at the child-man, who smiled at her. _"I think I gained some strange power. I did something to his mind to make him believe i'm his mommy." _She chuckled then started laughing pyschotically. Rebecca made the child like officer help her escape and made him stay at the station, lying to him that she promise to come back for him._

_..._

_ Rebecca ran for two hours, not knowing where to go. She heard the police sirens and tired to run faster. Police cars were behind her she continue to run. She quickly surrounded by the cars as officers came out, pulling out their guns._

_..._

_ Rebecca quietly sat in the station again, listening to three cops talking._

_ "That woman is Rebecca Evans. She did something to Officer Jim." A cop said with a goatee._

_ "I watched the video in the room." Said a second cop "She has a wierd power."_

_ "Found out she attacked her husband." A third cop said "She stabbed her husband because he wanted a divorce."_

_ "The husband said his wife has gone crazy and wants her to be in a asylum." Rebecca's eyes widen as she slowly looks over to the three men "He said he gave up on her and wants us to pick a asylum."_

_ "All right." The first cop said "I already found one. I called the workers and they're coming all the way from New Zealand." The woman quickly bit her lip , causing it to bleed as she slowly clenched her fists. "I told them about her strange power and they said they'll give her some special pills." Rebecca stood up, screaming at the top of her lungs and tries to go after the cops. One of the them pulls out a taser, using it on the insane woman. She collapsed on the ground, her eyes staring at the cops. _

_..._

_ Five workers, which are big muscelur men, arrived at the police station. Rebecca tried to fight them but one of the men put a needle in her, making her past out for the whole ride back to New Zealand. Rebecca learned she arrived at Seacliff Lunatic Asylum. She was forced to a room as the men quickly forced rainbow pills down her throat, making her calm and happy. She couldn't use her powers at all._

_Three years later..._

_ Rebecca queitly stared at her hands as she spit at them. There was two wet pills in her hands as she slowly smiled. _

_ "Hey!" She slowly looked at the door, seeing it open by one of the workers "She didn't eat the pills!" He pulled out a walkie-talkie. "I repeat, Rebecca Evans didn't eat the pills! She didn't eat the pills!" She smiled psychotically as male and female workers ran in her room._

_..._

_ The workers manage to force down pills down Rebecca's throat then they left her in her room, wearing a straight jacket._

_ "I can't take it anymore!" said a man with a red mullet "She's too insane for us! This is 50th time she spit out the pills! We need to send her to another asylum!" _

_ "I agree!" a tan woman said "She nearly killed me!"_

_ "I already called the other people at the other asylum." An old worker said "They said they would take care of her for us."_

_ "Where is it?"_

_ "Mclean Hospital: Aslyum for the Insane in Belmont, Massachusetts. She will be leaving first thing tomarrow."_

_ "Should we get the ex-husband's permission?"_

_ "No. He doesn't want to do anything that involves his ex-wife."_

_ "Should we get ready?"_

_ "Yes."_

_..._

_ Rebecca was transferred to McLean Hospital for two years and once again, the workers couldn't take it anymore. Rebecca tried to steal a gun and try to kill another patient for telling her that she was a motherless crazy woman. She was sent to Kew Asylum: Hospital for the Insane. For some reason, she behaved there but she was planning something._

_ Rebecca quietly sat in a large room as a brunette woman wearing white came in the room, holding a tray of pills._

_ "Rebecca, it's time to take your pills."_

_ "Are you a mother?" Rebecca asked soflty_

_ "Huh?"_

_ "I asked, are you a mother?"_

_ "Y-Yes. I have 3 kids. Two girls and one boy."_

_ "Is it great to be a mother?" The brunette slowly nodded._

_ "U-Um...time to take your pills."_

_ "I don't want them." The woman slowly blinked and pretend to smile._

_ "You have to eat the pills, Rebecca." Rebecca slowly looked at the worker and glared at her with dark furious eyes._

_ "Why? So you can control me by using those happy pills?" She asked, slowly standing up "Stop me using my power on you dumb workers?" The worker slowly try to grab her walkie talkie. "You want to call me insane which I'm not! I'M NOT INSANE!" Rebecca slapped the tray out of the woman's hand. "I'M NOT INSANE!"_

_ "Y-You haven't been taking the pills." Rebecc's hands started glowing as she quickly grabs the woman's head. The woman screamed as Rebecca quickly let go. "M-Mommy?"_

_ "Stay here." Rebecca took the keys from the child-like woman and left the room, only to lock the door. She quickly walked down long hallways, trying not to get caught by other workers. _"Nothing will stop me getting to Leonardo." _A man quietly walked down a hallway as Rebecca sneaks up from behind. Hands began to glow as she grabs his head. He screams and she quickly let him go, running off in a different hallway._

_..._

_ Rebecca managed to find a car with its keys in it and was able to steal without anyone knowing. She got a truck and money that was in it, which was 550 bucks. She drove for 5 miles, trying to find the closet city, while muttering about Leonardo._

_..._

_ She bought new clothes and found where the closets airport was. She was going back to New York City to find her real son, Leonardo._

_..._

_ Rebecca quietly walked the streets of New York, her eyes looking down alleys, hoping Leonardo would be there. She sighed sadly as she stood at the alley where she found the Turtle. She ran her fingers through her long hair, finally realizing her hair grew while she was prisoned away. She pulled a picture of her, Jason, and Leo._

"Leonardo is 15 years old now. I wonder how my baby is doing." _She mindlessly watched children walking with their parents then looked her hands. She left the alley, not knowing where she was going. She mindlessly walked for hours until she walked into an old building. She looked at it and slowly smiled._

_..._

_ For 5 months, Rebecca would put on a black hoodie and walked to a park. When parents wasn't paying attention, she would go up to their child, gently touching their heads with her glowing hands. She only manage to get 15 and returned them to their new 'home'. One late night, she saw Jason leaving a resturant. She actually smiled for him. Happy to see him again but the smile faded, seeing him with a blonde woman and a younger child._

_ "Come on, Daisy." Jason said, putting his hand on his new wife's shoulders. "You're mother is getting tired."_

_ "Mommy is always tired!" The young child said as Rebecca watches angrily. _

_..._

_ Rebecca followed Jason and his family and snuck in their home at night, using her powers on little Daisy. That was revenge on Jason for getting a new family. She walked down the streets with Daisy, who stared at her with grey eyes. She grabbed the child's hands till she heard noises in an alley. Her eyes widen, seeing Leonardo fighing a large group of men. She didn't know what to do, she was happy so happy but her smile faded, seeing his brothers._

_ "Jeez, doesn't the purple dragons ever get tired?" Raph asked as Leo sighs._

_ "Raph, they're dimwits." Leo answered "Come on, we're still on patrol."_

_ "Can we go home?" Mikey complained "It's late and I'm tired."_

_ "Leo, it's kinda late." Don said as Leo sighs again and nods. The Turtles leaped away as Rebecca was too late to reach them._

_..._

_ Rebecca snatched up all the children she could find but they weren't enough. She wanted to see her son again. She wanted Leonardo!_

_ "Danny, please stop crying!" Rebecca looked over, seeing a mother yelling at her son. "I told you-"_

_ "I want to see Daddy!" Danny ran off in a alley, hiding as mother searches for him. She left the alley, thinking her 10 year old son left too. Rebecca grinned, walking in the alley. She moved a couple trash cans, easily finding the boy as she slowly rest her glowing hand on his head. _

END OF FLASHBACK!

** I'M FINALLY DONE WITH THIS DUMB FLASHACK! YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT! NOW I'LL GO BACK TO THE STORY AND SHOW YOU WHAT HAPPENS TO THE TURTLES! GASP! I'M ALMOST DONE WITH THIS STORY!**

** I'M NOT EVEN BOTHERING TO CHECK IF I MADE ANY MISTAKES! I'M DONE!**

** i HAVE A DEVIANTART PAGE NOW! MY NAME IS PRETTY MUCH THE SAME THING! I'M TRYING TO GET BETTER AT DRAWING! WHO WANTS DRAW ME SOMETHING?!**

** WHO WANTS A FREAKIN SEQUEL?!**


	23. Chapter 23

** Here is chapter 23!**

The gun shook in Rebecca's hand as tears flowed down her cheeks. She dropped the gun as she slowly looked down her chest, seeing Leo's katana sticking out of her. She slowly looked over her shoulder, seeing Leo holding the katana that's stabbing her. Blood flowed down the katana, dripping to the ground as the blue masked turtle slowly pull out the bloody katana out of the woman. Rebecca coughed, blood coming out of her mouth as she falls to her knees and fell forward. Leo's hands trembled, his brown eyes locked on his katana then the dead woman. He put his katana away, grabbing the keys from Rebecca and freeing his brothers.

"L-Leo..." Raph said softly, his amber eyes locked on Rebecca's unmoving body "D-Did ya kill her?"

"Y-Yeah, I think I did." The elder Turtle answered, freeing all of his brothers. "I have to carry you three one at a time to the Battle Shell."

"L-Leo, I can walk." Donnie spoke, slowly standing up "Rebecca didn't know that she missed us a couple times. S-Some of the bullets grazed us."

"Donnie-"

"Leo, get Raph to the Battle Shell." Don swallowed hard, trying to ignore the throbbing pain throughout his body "He's hurt the most." The olive green Turtle carefully picked up Mikey, who groaned loudly. Leo gently put Raph on his back as the four brothers headed for the truck.

"Donnie, can you patch Raph's wounds?" Leo asked as Don rests Mikey inside the truck.

"Where are you going, Leo?"

"I need to get the children." The leader answered, running back inside the building. Leo saw the children were on the ground unconscious. _"Her power must be gone on them." _The Turtle carefully picked up the kids, carrying them one at a time to the Battle Shell.

"Leo, the Battle Shell is almost full." Don said as Leo puts the last child down. "Is that all of them?" The purple mask turtle could see his older Turtle was counting the younger humans.

"We're missing one." Leo said softly "It's Danny."

"L-Leo..." Raph spoke softly, trying to ignore the pain "G-Get that kid." He swallowed hard "I-I think...Rebecca did something to him."

"I _will_ find him." Leo slowly looked back at his injured brother "Raph, promise me one thing. Stay awake for me." Raph slowly grinned and nodded.

"I-l'll try my best." The blue masked Turtle ran off as Don starts putting bandages on Raph, who could barely stay awake.

...

Leo ran thoughout the building, searching rooms to find Danny. For some reason, Leo wanted to look in the room where his brothers were in. He opened the door and his heart pounded against his chest. Rebecca's body was gone and the only thing was a large pool of blood. He slammed the door shut and pulled out his katana, continuing to search for the young human.

_"Danny, where are you."_ He thought, looking in another room _"Did you leave already or are you on a different floor?" _

"L-Leonardo." Leo quickly turned around, seeing Danny leaning against the wall bleeding. He put his katanas away as the young boy began to fall forward but the teen caught him before he hit the ground.

"You're going home, Danny." the Turtle said softly, putting the bloody boy in his arms "I'm sorry you had to go through this. Please stay awake. Talk to me."

"I...I want to go h-home."

"That's what I'm going to do." Leo could feel the cold wetness in his arms, flowing out of the boy.

"W-Where are you going, Leonardo?" The Turtle's heart pounded against his chest again as he slowly turn around, seeing Rebecca standing a couple feet away, a bloody psychotic smile and a bloody covered chest.

**What will happen next?! Make a guess!**


	24. Chapter 24

** Here is the new chapter! Sorry for taking so long! **

Don quietly sat on the floor, exhausted from cleaning Raph and Mikey's gunshot wounds. He pressed a wet cloth against his wound on his right arm, his arms shaking from the pain. He needs to get the bullets out of himself.

"Donnie…..l-let me help you." Raph said softly, slowly sitting up. "You c-can't do that yourself."

"Raph, y-you need to rest." Raph tried to stand but quickly fell to his knees. "Raph, you okay?" The red masked Turtle swallowed hard, deciding to sit on the floor too. Raph slowly looked at Mikey, who was sleeping.

"H-How's Mikey?"

"He's resting…..like you're supposed to be doing." Raph slowly got dizzy, trying to his best to stay awake. He rubbed his eyes as he slowly collapsed. "RAPH!"

….

"H-How are you still alive?" Leo asked, seeing Rebecca smiling even more.

"Are you leaving me again?" She asked softly as the Turtle holds the child closer to him. "ARE YOU PLANNING TO LEAVE ME AGAIN!?" Leo glared at the woman as she fell to her knees and began to sob. "Y-YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME FOR THOSE OTHER TURTLES!"

"Those other Turtles are my brothers and they need me." Leo slowly looked at Danny, who was barely breathing. He looked back at Rebecca, watching her stand up, and leaning against the wall. His brown eyes widen, watching her pull out a gun, and pointing it at him. Tears ran down her cheeks as she drops the gun and began to sob again.

"I-I can't." She said softly, wiping her eyes. "I would never…..kill you. I-I'm sorry. What was I thinking…..aiming my gun at you!?" Leo ignored her, carefully putting Danny in a different position in his arms. He turned to leave as Rebecca quickly notices. "Don't leave me again! You don't know what I had to go through just to find you again! You promised to visit me but you never did!" She quickly picked up the gun, aiming it at the ceiling.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Leo swiftly turned around, quietly staring at the woman. She continued to shoot the ceiling and screams loudly.

"Rebecca, you need help." The Turtle said as Rebecca drops the gun again. "If you calmly leave now, you need to turn yourself to the police." The woman began to laugh then glared at her 'son'.

"If I go the police, they would make me go back to the asylum!" She spoke angrily "I'm not a psycho!"

"Rebecca-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! CALL ME MOMMY! WE'RE FAMILY!"

"I called you mommy when I was 7 and you took care of me." She quietly stared at the Turtle. "We're not family. We will** never** be family after what you did to my brothers. They are my **real** family." The woman bit her lip, causing it to bleed.

"L-Leonardo." Danny spoke softly as Leo slowly looks at him. "I-Its….hard t-to stay awake."

"Hold on a little longer, Danny." Leo whispered "I'll get you home after I'm done with Rebecca."

"I'm not letting you go, Leonardo." Rebecca slowly pulled out a small black box with a red button on it. She chuckled softly as Leo quietly watches. "You don't anything about the building we're in." Her smile grew bigger. "I discovered this building was planned to be destroyed and it has bombs planted in different parts of the building."

"What is wrong with you!?" The blue masked Turtle shouted "Letting children stay here, knowing bombs are planted here!"

"That was plan B." She licked the dried blood around her mouth. "If the cops found me-"

"You would push that button and you and the children would be dead." Leo finished as Rebecca laughs. He glared at her as she continues laughing. He gently rested Danny against the wall and pulled out his katanas. The woman quietly watched the teen walking toward her, anger written all over his face as she swallows hard. She slowly looked at gun in her hand then the black box and looked back at her furious 'son'. A tear rolled down her cheek as she quickly points the gun at the blue masked Turtle.

Bang!

Leo's brown eyes widen, feeling the bullet going into his right shoulder. He fell to his knees, dropping one of his katanas, and resting his hand on his bloody shoulder. Danny quietly watches in fear as Rebecca slowly smiles.

"I'm sorry, Leonardo." She said softly, smiling sweetly and tears streaming down her face. "If I can't have you, no one can." She pushed the button as it reveals a 20 second countdown. "Please die with me, Leonardo." The Turtle glared at her as he quickly stands up, running over to Danny, and picking him up while ignoring the throbbing pain in his shoulder and ran off, leaving Rebecca. _"He's not going to make it out of here." _

20…..19….18…..

Tears once again poured down her face as she gently smiles, remembering the song she sang to Leo when he was younger.

17….16…..15….

"Hush, little baby, don't say a word,

Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird."

14…..13…..12…..

Leo ran down the stairs, ignoring his wounded shoulder and trying his best to keep the younger human awake.

11….10…..9…..

"And if that mockingbird won't sing,

Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring."

8….7…..6….

"We're almost to the exit, Danny." Leo shouted, almost tripping on the stairs "Please don't close your eyes." Tears ran down Danny cheeks, struggling to stay awake and wanting to see his parents again.

5….4….3….

"And if that diamond ring turns brass,

Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass-"

2…..1…

Leo ran out of the building, holding Danny tightly as the building explodes. The explosion cause the Turtle to be thrown forward, dropping Danny in the process. Leo quickly got up, covering the child with his own body as debris of the building fell at him.

"Leo!" The blue masked Turtle slowly looked up, his eyes widening, seeing April and Casey running toward him.

"April, Casey?" He asked softly as the two adults reach him. "H-How-"

"Donnie called us." April answered as her husband picks up an unconscious Danny. "We're going to take the kids to the police. You go to your brothers. Donnie needs you; he said something wrong with Raph." Leo quietly looked at Danny, realizing the young human has a bloody cut on his forehead from the explosion.

"Take Danny to the hospital first." He ordered "He's badly hurt." The two adults quickly nodded, running over to their own car as the Turtle runs over to the Battle Shell. "Donnie?!"

"Leo, you're hurt!" Don shouted as Leo slowly looked at his wounded shoulder then back at the olive green Turtle.

"What's wrong with Raph?"

"H-He passed out while you were gone!" Don shouted, panic in his voice. "I've been trying to wake him up! Leo, I'm freaking out! I actually don't know what to do! All I know is that he lost too much blood and his heartbeat is slowing down every few minutes! If we don't get home soon, we will lose Raph." Leo swallowed hard as Don begins to breathe heavily.

"Donnie, I'm going to drive us home." The elder Turtle got in the driver's seat. "Watch Raph and make sure he's breathing. By the way, how's Mikey?"

"Mikey's fine. He's sleeping." Don answered, putting a bandage on himself.

"Good." Leo drove off, away from the destroyed building. As the Battle Shell drove off, a dark figure slowly crawled out from under the wreckage.

** I'm finally done with this chapter! Story is not over yet! Please leave a review….i'm evil…..**

** By the way, I have a tumblr! .com. **


	25. Chapter 25

**I'M BACK! YAY! CHAPTER 25 HERE WE GO!**

"MASTER SPLINTER!" Splinter stood up, hearing Leo's voice. He ran to the front, seeing his wounded sons. He ran over to the blue masked turtle, helping him carry Raph to Don's lab. The olive green turtle gently layed his baby brother on the couch and ran to his lab.

"Master Splinter, Leo, I need you two to stay with Mikey while I help Raph." Don ordered, trying to find new supplies for his badly wounded brother.

"Donnie, are you sure? Leo asked "You-"

"I took some pain relievers." The purple masked turtle said as his older brother watches him grab the medical kit. "It will last on me for a while. If I'm in pain, I'll call you to help me."

"Leonardo, Michelangelo wants to see you." Splinter spoke softly. Leo quietly ran out of Don's lab, heading for the living room and seeing his baby brother awake. Mikey slowly looked at Leo and smiled as a tear rolled down his cheek. Leo sat next to him as the young turtle pulls him into a one arm hug. The blue masked turtle wrapped his arms tighter around Mikey.

"Ow..." Leo quickly pulled away, hearing Mikey groan painfully.

"Sorry, Mikey." Tears streamed down Mikey's cheek as Leo uses his thumb to wipe them away. "Don't cry, Mikey." The elder turtle gently pulled his baby brother into a hug.

"I'm glad you're back, Leo." Mikey spoke softly, a tear rolling down. "I'm glad…that you stopped that insane woman from killing us. I'm glad it's all over and we made it out alive." Leo swallowed hard as Mikey slowly look at him. "I-Is Don okay?" The blue masked Turtle nodded. "W-What about Raphie?" Leo slowly looked at Don's lab as Mikey does the same. "He's badly hurt, isn't he? More than me and Donnie?"

"Y-Yeah." Leo answered softly "You know Raph. He'll pull through. He always does." Mikey gently rested his head on Leo's shoulder.

"Leo, is Rebecca gone? She won't come back?"

"She's dead, Mikey. She will never come back to hurt you." Leo gave Mikey the remote. "Relax and watch some TV."

…..

Don watched the IV then at the dark green Turtle. He gently unwrapped the bloody bandages and putting new ones on his brother. Don quietly looked at a tray next to him, counting 20 bloody bullets.

"_Raph had more bullets in his body." _The turtle thought, cleaning the blood off his hands. _"Mikey and I had a few in us. Raph, I'm amazed that you're still alive." _He gently pressed his finger on Raph's neck, feeling a slow heartbeat. _"Your heartbeat is still slow. Raph, if your heartbeat gets any more slower, we'll lose you." _He put a wet towel on his brother's face, cleaning the dried blood off him as Raph's heartbeat slowly went faster.

...

Leo quietly looked at his baby brother, sleeping next to him. The elder turtle slowly got up, gently rubbing his brother's head. He quickly noticed his father coming over, watching Splinter kissing Mikey's head.

"Father…can I ask you something?" The rat slowly looked at his eldest son. "I meditate to make my mind stronger so I wouldn't be controlled. When Rebecca used her powers on me, she was stronger than me and my mind was taken over. Why couldn't I break through her spell?"

"Is Rebecca that human woman you wouldn't stop talking about when you came back for being gone for a month?" Leo slowly nodded, rubbing his neck. "Maybe part of you wanted your mind to be taken over caused you missed her."

"Master Splinter, when I met her again, I didn't remember her and she remembered me. I started to remember everything after I broke through her spell."

"Maybe her memories of you are stronger causing her powers to be stronger on you." The turtle continue to stare at the older ninja. "She used the memories in her mind against you, Leonardo. That's what I believe. I also think her love for you influenced her powers to work." Leo slowly looked at the floor then to the TV as a news report comes on. Leo grabs the remote and turned up the volume.

_The children that have been missing for a couple months have return to their rightful parents. We have to thank Casey and April Jones for finding them. One child name Danny Colbert was sent to the hospital." _ Leo swallowed hard, holding the remote tightly in his hands. _"He was shot a few times and he was barely alive when he was brought in. the doctors saved him just in time." _Leo sighed happily, wiping the sweat from his face. _"Young Danny needs lots of rest due to losing blood." _

"LEO, MASTER SPLINTER!" Leo's eyes widen, hearing Don's voice. The turtle and the rat ran the lab, a smile quickly growing on their face as they see the dark green turtle struggling to sit up.

"R-Raph?" Leo asked softly "Y-You okay?" Raph groaned loudly, slowly looking over to his older brother.

"He suddenly woke up and tried to sit up." Don said "I told him to lay down-"

"I-I'm fine, Donnie." Raph blurted softly "I'm just sore." The purple masked turtle sighed softly as Splinter rested his hand on his son's shoulder.

"There was a bullet…10 inches away from your heart, Raph." Don added as the three ninjas look at him. "If it was any closer…you would be dead by now."

"What about the other bullets?" Leo asked

"I think….Rebecca was purposely missing the vital parts of the body. That's why we didn't die so fast, she wanted us to feel pain and die slowly." Splinter cleared his throat as his sons look at him.

"Donatello, I think Raphael and Leonardo needs some alone time." Don sighed and nodded.

"Leo, when you're done, can you make sure Raph gets rest?" He asked as Leo nods. The two ninjas left as Leo and Raph look at each other.

"Glad your back, Leo." Raph said as Leo quickly hugs his brother. "Leo-"

"I know what you're going to say." Leo blurted softly "You hate hugs." Raph slowly smiled and gently hugged Leo tighter. "I'm glad you're alive."

"To tell you the truth, Leo. I was actually afraid you wouldn't break through her spell." He swallowed hard "I thought I was going to die this time." He continued to hug his big brother.

"You didn't die this time, Raph." Leo slowly rubbed his brothers back. "I will never let you and our baby brothers die. I will protect you no matter what." The blue masked turtle blinks twice, hearing his brother sniff a couple times. "Raph, are you crying?" Raph pulled away from the hug and quickly wiped his eyes.

"I wasn't crying, Leo." The dark green turtle looked at the floor "I'm tough. Tough guys like me don't cry." Raph cleared his throat "Leo…did the kids get to the police safely?"

"Yeah but Danny was sent to the hospital cause he lost blood from being shot by Rebecca. He's still alive and recovering right now." Leo slowly looked at brother "You should be doing the same thing. Rest till your wounds are healed."

"Leonardo is right, Raphael." Splinter answered,, walking in. "You need rest. All of you need rest after what you went through." Raph sighed, feeling his big brother gently patting his back.

"Master Splinter, there is something else I need to ask you. Why was Danny able to get out of Rebecca's spell so easily?" Leo asked as his sensei and brother stare at him.

"I don't know, Leonardo. Maybe….there is something special about the child. When the boy comes out of the hospital, I would like to see him." The two turtles slowly looked at each other then at their father. "Now both of you, I want you to rest. Raphael sleeps here, Leonardo, go to your room." Leo started walking out of the lab then turned around and looked at his brother.

"Raph…"

"Yeah?"

"I promise I won't tell Don and Mikey that you started crying when we hugged." Raph slowly smiled.

"Ya better keep that promise."

"I will."

**I'm finally done with this chap! I can't write Splinter very good. By the way, there is ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT! (Which is being written right now) While you guys wait for the last chapter, I will be writing other stories. **


	26. Chapter 26

Two days later (at the hospital)

Danny smiled gently as his mother kissed him all over his face. His father did the same after his wife moved and he pulled the boy into a hug.

"When you get home, you can have anything you want." His mother blurted happily "-and are you hungry!? You can eat anything you want!" The man sighed, slowly looking at his wife. "Plus-"

"Karen, stop." The man blurted softly "Don't spoil him like that."

"I can spoil him if I want, Jim." She answered angrily "He's my son." Danny's smile slowly changed to a frown.

"He's my son too!" Jim shouted angrily "You can't spoil him like that!" the woman huffed angrily "You wanna talk in the hall?!" Danny watched his mom stormed out of the room with his father following her. "This is why we are getting a divorce!" he slammed the door shut as the boy can faintly hear his parents shouting. Danny let a tear roll down his cheek as he hears tapping. He looks over to the window, seeing Leo waving.

"Leonardo?" The blue masked Turtle slowly opened the window and coming in the room.

"I came to check on you." The Turtle answered, sitting at the edge of the hospital bed. "Danny-"

"A-Are your brother's ok?"

"They're fine." He answered softly "they're resting." The young boy smiled and giggled as the teen smiled back. "Danny….there is another reason why I'm here." Danny's smile slowly faded, quietly starring at the older male. "I told my father about you. He would like to see you. He believes there is something special about you."

"That lady believes there is something special about me too…"

"She told you?" Danny slowly nodded

"I don't know what's so special about me." The boy said softly "I'm only a kid. I'm only ten years old." He swallowed hard "I don't understand why I was the only one to come out of her spell so easily."

"That's why my father wants to see you. We're going to find what's special about you." Leo slowly looked away from the child "Another thing, I'm really sorry, Danny." Danny blinked twice "I-It's my fault that you're in hospital. If I was able to pull myself out of that spell earlier, you and my brothers wouldn't be badly hurt." Leo slowly clenched his fists as he slowly looks back at the human.

"No. It's my fault. I got myself hurt because …." Danny's chocolate brown eyes ran to the door "I wanted to be brave just like my daddy…and I always wanted to save people."

"You were brave, Danny." The teen answered softly "While I was brainwashed, you did your best to save my brothers." Leo slowly scooted closer to the boy and putting something in his hand. "That a shell cell. My brother, Donatello made that one for you." Suddenly, the doorknob turned as Leo gets up and runs to the window. "I'll see you later, Danny." The ninja leaped away as Jim and Karen walked in arguing. Danny quietly watched his parents as they look away from each other.

"Was that window always open?"

…

"Daddy!" Daisy shouted as Jason threw his daughter in the air. "Too high!" she giggled as her father kissed her soft cheeks.

"Jason, honey." A blond woman walking in the room. "There is someone here to see you." The man gently put his daughter down on her bed and looked at his wife. "Do you know anyone who wears a large hat and a large trench coat?"

"I don't think I do, Emily." He answered, walking to the front door. "Let me go see. Stay inside."

"Be careful." Jason slowly walked outside, seeing the person wearing the large brown trench coat.

"Hello? You needed me for something?" the man slowly walked closer to the disguised figure. He felt his heart beat against his chest as the figure looked at him.

"Hi, Jason." The human raised a brow, watching the figure removed his large hat. He swallowed hard and slowly smiled.

"L-Leonardo?" Leo slowly smiled and nodded as Jason chuckled softly.

"H-How did you find me?"

"I asked my brother to look you up."

"Wow….I thought only the police can do that." He chuckled again "By the way, look at you. You're all grown up." The man swallowed hard "Leonardo….how old are you now?"

"15."

"Wow, that old already." Jason slowly looked away from the turtle "Leonardo….sorry to tell you this….but Rebecca and I….are not together anymore." The blue masked turtle watched the adult kick a small rock "She went nuts after you left us."

"I'm sorry, Jason." Leo spoke softly "It my fault you two got tore apart. I actually went to visit….but your home was completely empty."

"When?"

"A year after I left."

"Oh." The man ran his left hand through his curly hair. "I moved away after Rebecca was taken away. I'm guessing you found our empty home a few months later. Sorry about that." He sighed softly.

"I actually forgot about you guys after my quick visit. I started to focus more on watching my family." The man huffed softly; his brown eyes watching the blue sky slowly change to night.

"Leonardo….if Rebecca saw you right now-"

"I seen her already." Jason quickly looked back at the disguised turtle "She was the reason why children were going missing and she went after me. She used some strange power on me and the kids to make us believe she's our mother. She tried to kill my brothers when they came to rescue us." The older male continues to stare at the turtle with wide eyes.

"What did you do to her?" the man asked coldly "I hope you put her back an asylum."

"She's dead."

"H-How?"

"She….killed herself. There was a bomb in the building we were in. she tried to kill me along with her." The man looked away and slowly smiles.

"Glad she's gone. Now she can't come near my daughter ever again." Leo quietly stared at Jason, quickly noticing the cold tone in his voice.

"Jason-"

"Leonardo, I'm glad to see you again." The older male smiled at the turtle "You can visit me anytime." Leo swallowed hard and slowly clenched his fists "I'm happy that you helped Rebecca and I to get a divorce. I'm a lot happier with Emily." Leo turned to get ready to leave "Leonardo, promise me one thing: don't forget me." Jason watched the ninja leap away as Emily slowly walked outside.

"Was that the turtle creature you told me about?" she asked softly as Jason smiles more.

"Yep."

"So….Rebecca went crazy because of him?" the man nodded "Do you believe Rebecca's really dead?" Jason quietly headed inside "Jason, I'm scared. You told me you tried killing her in her sleep before asking her for a divorce the next day. You tried slicing her neck but her wounds started healing. She kept sleeping like nothing happened. That Turtle freak said she used a bomb to kill herself. Jason, what if she's still alive? Whatever she is, she's not human like that ninja monster." Jason slowly looked at Emily, seeing a terrified expression on her face.

"Human or not, no one can survive a bomb."

…..

Rebecca slowly opened his eyes and began groaning in pain. Her whole body was in pain, it felt like it was on fire. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she stares at the nighttime sky. She looked over to her right, noticing debris of concrete that used to be building. Flashes of memories of what happened flooded her mind. She remembered setting off the bomb, staying in the hallway and watching everything exploded around her, she remembered using her arms to crawl out of the debris, pushing herself on her and passing out from the pain.

She quickly noticed a large piece of concrete, big enough for her to lie against. She forced herself on her stomach, groaning in pain as she drags herself to the large stone. She slowly sat up, tears streamed down her cheeks as her eyes set on the destroyed building.

_"I killed Leonardo. He couldn't survive that bomb."_ Her brown eyes ran to her broken legs then at her hands _"How am I alive? I should of died with him." _She swallowed hard, slowly looking inside her messy shirt and quickly noticing the stab wound Leo gave her was gone. _"It healed." _She began to wail loudly _"I can't die! Leonardo is dead! He's dead because of me! I can heal myself but my baby boy cannot!" _her sadden eyes stared at the dark sky as her bones in her legs began to heal. She wanted to cry louder because she knows she can no longer be happy without her 'son'.

"Hello, Miss Rebecca." She slowly looked over to her left, seeing a dark figure walking toward her. The figure got closer, revealing a man in a suit.

"….W-Who are you?" she asked softly in a raspy voice as the man stands next her and got down on his knees. He slowly ran his fingers through her messy black hair.

"Agent Bishop." He whispered in her ear as she stares at him. He grinned darkly as she quickly looked away.

"G-Go away." She stares at the ground as Bishop stands up.

"Aren't you glad to have healing abilities now?" she quickly looked up at the man, staring at him with wide confused eyes." I know many things about you, Miss Rebecca. Or should I call you by your real name?"

"My real name?"

"Clone Experiment 7293."

**DONE! STORY IS OVER! Ya'll never expected that! HA!**

** Rebecca believes Leo's dead and Leo and his brothers believes she's dead.**

** Wait for the sequel called "Mommy Returns" **

** By the way, read my new fanfic called "William"**


End file.
